PJO-Bleach
by I am the Skai
Summary: CHB is destroyed and the halfbloods have nowhere to go.Chiron's old friend, Yamamoto Geryusai has allowed the campers to come to Soul Society untill the camp is repeared. How will the halfbloods and the shinigami get along? Percabeth, Ichiruki and Thalico. BTW, first story... don't kill me if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I do not own PJO or Bleach.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I stared down blankly at the paper Chiron had given me.

"Umm, Chiron," I said softly, causing the rest of the counselors to look up from their snacks. "This isn't English or Greek…."

"That's _Japanese,_" Annabeth muttered, looking over my shoulder. This caused a mummer to go around the room.

"Oh dear…" Chiron took the paper from my hand, mumbling some curses in Greek. Then he mumbled a spell before handing the paper back to me. It was now in fluent Greek.

"Okay!" I said, reading aloud. "Dear demi-gods, it has come to our attention that your camp, under the guidance of Chiron and Perseus Jackson, has saved the world many times. For this we congratulate and thank you. However it has also come to our attention that during that time your camp was greatly damaged." I paused and looked at Chiron quizzically. He shrugged and motioned me to read on.

"As an expression of our gratitude we would like you and your camp to come to Soul Society. We will send two guides: Kuchiki Rukia, member of the 13th squad and Kurosaki Ichigo, our substitute shinigami. They will be sent on the morning of June 5th, 2012. We look forward to sour safe arrival. Yours Truly, Yamamoto Genryusai, Captain Commander of the 13 Gotei Squads."

I looked back at Chiron, who was staring into space in deep thought.

"So who's going?" Travis asked.

"Everyone, idiot!" Katie said smacking the side of his head. "Are you deaf?"

"June 5th is tomorrow. Isn't it?" Thaila asked.

"And how will we get all our stuff there?" Silena asked. Everyone rolled their eyes. Only a daughter of Aphrodite would think about that.

"Back to the important stuff…" Annabeth said sharply. "Can we trust them?"

Everyone looked at Chiron. "Yes…" He said slowly, "I think we can. Be ready for departure tomorrow morning." At this, excited chattering enveloped the room in noise.

Chiron clopped his hoof on the ground of the counseling room. Everyone straightened and Clovis, from the Morpheus cabin, sat up suddenly, coughing and spitting gummy-bears everywhere.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, glaring at the Stoll brothers died with laughter over each 0ther.

"We're going on a vacation-ish thingy," Alice, from the Hecate cabin, giggled. "Tell your cabin to pack everything and get ready for tomorrow morning."

"K…" Clovis mumbled sleepily as Ryan, from the Nemesis cabin, gave him paper with the information.

"So," Chiron regained the counselors' attention. "All campers are free of activities today, so as to start the packing."

"How long will we be staying there?" Zane from the Nyx cabin asked.

"Yeah, we need to know how much clothes we can pack!" Silena pointed out.

"Pack for about a month," Chiron said. "You'll have to come back here before all the summer campers go back to school."

We all nodded.

"Well, then, meeting dismissed," Chiron said.

We all stood and shuffled towards the door.

Annabeth and I hung back a little.

"This is weird," I muttered to her.

"Yeah, I've never seen Chiron's send us away from camp during summer before," she replied. "I'm kinda worried."

"S'okay." I comforted her with a hug before we left the conference room. We all went to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - I do not own PJO or Bleach**

**Chapter 2**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Rukia and I stood in a corner of the big meeting room where they always held captain's meetings. All the captains and vice-captains were present. The big chair at the front of the room where the Old Man would sit was empty. I guessed he wasn't here yet.

And why was he the only one who got to sit? Not fair. As in, everybody else was a spirit, but I was an actual human/substitute shinigami, and my human legs would hurt me after a while. I don't know how the rest of the purely-spirit people dealt with it, but I was definitely not going to complain in front of all the captains, especially Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Why are we here?" I muttered to Rukia, kind of to distract myself from my legs, and partially because I was curious.

Byakuya cleared his throat from across the room. "I was wondering the same thing."

Renji shot me a look of apology.

"I don't know," she muttered back as we both ignored her brother. "I guess the Captain Commander will tell us, _if_ he ever arrives."

Renji and I snickered.

After a _while_ of standing the old Man walked in his Old Manly glory.

Kyoraku sighed and muttered, "Finally. My legs were starting to hurt."

"Yea, how come you get to sit old Geezer?!" Zaraki complained.

Renji and I almost cracked up. Someone was on the same page! But Rukia glared at me so I kept my mouth shut.

The Old Man ignored all the mutterings and spoke: "I have called you here today to discuss a decision I made last week. An old colleague of mine is in a bit of trouble so I have invited the people of his camp to Soul Society." As soon as the Old Man had finished, everyone complained at once. Well, all the captains. The vice-captains were too well behaved to complain, except Omaeda.

Zaraki stuck his sword into the ground at his feet with a grunt. Hitsuguya sighed deeply. Byakuya looked even haughtier than usual. Kuroshitsuchi scratched his head with his extremely long blue fingernail. Yammamoto waited for silence, as the others digested that the Captain Commander was not going to change his mind because of their grumbling.

"So why is the human here?" Byakuya asked at last.

I glared at him. Rukia elbowed me.

"Because he and 13th squad member Kuchiki Rukia will be escorting the 150 campers through the Precipice World," Old Man replied, silencing Byakuya.

Rukia and I exchanged glances.

"They will leave tomorrow morning from Long Island, North America. Substitute Shinigami and Kuchiki Rukia will meet them there and escort them safely here. Understood?"

"Yes sir," we both replied.

"Why do these 150 adults need an escort?" Zaraki growled

"They're not spirits," Histuguya countered. "They need a guide through the Precipice world, no matter how many of them there are."

The Captain Commander dismissed us.

Rukia and I walked outside. She was muttering under her breath, already planning how best to escort 150 people here.

"We need to bring Kon," she told me. "Just in case. I'll have to bring Chappy."

I sighed. Chappy scared me more than Kon.

She continued. "I expect they'll travel in some horribly large human vehicle…"

"A bus?" I supplied.

"Yeah," Rukia said. "So we will basically have to escort the bus through the Precipice World."

"In one piece," I replied, wondering how 150 people could fit into a bus.

"Quite," she added. "That won't be so hard."

"You know what I wanna know?" I suddenly interjected. She looked at me quizzically. "Is the Old Man really so old that he forgets my name every time he sees me? I mean, my name is not Substitute Shinigami."

Rukia sighed. "Only you would be thinking about that at a time like this." But I could see the laughter in her eyes, and the way her lips pressed together in an effort not to laugh.

"Whatever," I said. "When are we leaving?"

"About 5 minutes," Rukia replied calmly.

I skidded to stop. "What? You do realize I hardly brought anything from the real world!? I just got called here on short notice!"

"That's why we're going to your house first, talk to your dad," she continued while I groaned, "get your stuff and then fly to Long Island so we can reach there by morning."

"So, wait wait wait," I said as she kept walking purposefully. "Like, who is paying for this plane flight?"

"Soul society of course," she replied. "It is a business trip."

I grinned. "All right!" She rolled her eyes.

A thought struck me. "You do realize that Long Island is in America."

"Yeah," Rukia replied. "That's why we're in a hurry. Do you know how long it takes to fly from Japan to America? Like a whole day!"

"You do realize they speak English in American right?" I pointed out. "Not Japanese."

She paused, the resumed walking towards where we would take a Senkaimon to my house. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she replied.

I snickered.

"What?" she asked.

"You just sounded like Byakuya," I replied.

She hit me over the head. "Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Bleach**

**Chapter 3**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Rukia was right about the flight. It took us a whole day to fly across Asia and the Atlantic ocean, stopping in China, Europe: Turkey and England and then on to New York. Rukia slept half the way while I looked out the window. She wasn't familiar with human transport anyway so I handled the passports the Old Man had given us, as well as money and food stops. And I was the only one of us who understood Basic English and American currency. Never thought I'd say this, but thank God for school.

On the long everlasting flights, I thought about the weirdness of the mission the Old Man had given us. I guess the people's camp had been destroyed pretty badly.

Then I thought about it. Everyone seemed to think it would be adults we were escorting. But adults don't go to summer camps. It must be children. Like, at most, a little older than me. What could they be doing at a summer camp to get it so destroyed that they had to move out to fix it?

And then there was the language issue. How were we even going to communicate with them? Besides my knowledge of Basic English?

I woke Rukia up when we were about to land to tell her my ideas. But I figured that she would just dismiss them, as well as not understanding the whole human thing. I always ended up having to explain stuff like this to her. So I said nothing.

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

We landed and Ichigo, as he had done for the whole flight, go us cleared through what was called 'customs'. As far as I could understand, it controlled who left and entered the country. Like the guards at the four gates in Seireitei. Ichigo kind of face-palmed when I compared then, but he had to admit that was the closest thing we had to 'customs' in Seireitei.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

We took a taxi to the camp as I told the driver the address the Old Man had given us. I wanted to sleep, I hadn't slept since yesterday night, but there no chance to; the taxi ride was way too short. We soon reached the camp. It was a collection of low buildings on a hill covered with strawberries. It was actually quite beautiful. If it hadn't been completely trashed. There was a giant crater in the ground between the cabins. A brown log cabin's roof had caved in, and so was covered in a blue tarpaulin. The only building unscathed was a giant, 3-stories, blue wooden building with a wrap-around porch. It was actually cool.

The campers were all assembling outside. A few of them were coming with about 5 suitcases. I looked at the crowd of kids, as I had expected, and smiled to myself as I saw Rukia with her mouth open.

"They're kids," she said.

"They're my age," I pointed out.

"That's what I said, they're kids."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

I saw a knot of people who seemed to be in charge and we headed towards them after I paid the taxi. There was a tall boy with black hair and green eyes, almost as tall as me, and about my age. Holding his hand was a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Here was also a big boy with black hair next to skinny girl with blonde hair and loads of make-up. There were two mischievous-looking twins, and a whole host of others, all clustered around a man in a wheelchair.

What?

Anyway, as we approached, the meeting dispersed and the kids went to organize the other kids around the bus. The man in the wheelchair turned to us.

"Hello," I said in English. "You must be the colleague of Yammamoto Genryusai."

He nodded. "Come inside," he said, as he wheeled himself up a ramp into the house. I beckoned to Rukia and we followed him inside.

"I am Chiron," he said. "The leader of the camp here."

We introduced ourselves. I broached the first problem.

"How are we going to communicate?" I asked haltingly.

Chiron smiled. "Your captain commander suggested an idea. I can easily counteract this problem," he replied. "You just need to speak in your fluent Japanese." We nodded, relieved.

"How are all those children going to fit into that bus?" I asked in Japanese.

He smiled again. "You'll see."

"And the whole spirit issue…"

"Already taken care of," he replied.

Even Rukia looked impressed. This guy was good. And with that we headed back outside.

Only the black haired boy and the blonde girl without makeup were nearby. I told them hello in English, figuring that Chiron hadn't yet done whatever he was planning to do.

They said hi, and introduced themselves as Percy and Annabeth. I introduced us.

"Glad to have your help Ichigo," The boy, Percy said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"You speak Japanese?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "You speak only English?" I asked.

"And Greek," Annabeth added.

"Chiron is calling us," Percy said, gesturing to where a man sat on horseback. Wait…I squinted close at him.

"Is he riding a horse?" I asked

"He is a centaur," Annabeth replied, while Rukia's mouth dropped open. Again.

"I had heard of them, but I thought they were legends," I replied with difficulty.

"That happens a lot around here," Percy said with a smile. "Later, Rukia, Ichigo."

"Bye."

I guessed Chiron was going to cross the language barrier now. I guessed he would fix the spirit problem at the same time.

Chiron explained what he was going to do, then started mumbling in a weird language I didn't understand. Greek I guessed. There was a sort of mist spreading across the campers. A few of them blinked awkwardly.

Out of pure curiosity, while he did that, I stuck my head into the bus to see how exactly 150 people would fit in there. It was huge. There was a small dining area with picnic tables in one corner, but the rest of the bus was filled with seats going back. Near the end of the bus there was a set of stairs that led above the bus. I guessed there were more seats and bathrooms up there.

I drew my head back out of the bus quickly as I heard the sound of hoofs approaching. Chiron rode, walked, whatever over to us. There was a strange man with him. A tall, well-built, blonde surfer-looking dude. Except he had blue eyes covering every visible inch of his body.

Rukia and I said hello. He grunted. Because of the spell he could understand us now.

"You may put your bag in the bus," Chiron said. As I did so he continued, "By the way, this is Argus," speaking what appeared to be fluent Japanese. I guess that was the spell talking. Maybe we sounded like English to them. "He will be driving the bus to Seireitei."

Argus nodded.

"I know that you have a lot of questions," Chiron continued. "But while I load the bus could you change out of your gigais?"

We nodded and went back to the blue building.

"This is weird," Rukia told me.

"Understatement," I replied. "But we can deal with it. We've done weird before."

She nodded as she became her spiritual self and put the gigai back into the Chappy container. I allowed her to slap me with her glove so I wouldn't have to get Kon activated yet. He tended to freak regular people out. I'd let him out and put the gigai in him when we reached Seireitei.

We emerged from the house. Rukia got out her hell butterflies to lead us through the Precipice World. Time to get the ball rolling.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Percy P.O.V.**

We were getting into the bus when I saw Ichigo and Rukia coming towards us. Instead of being dressed in the regular clothes from before, they were now wearing black dress thingies with white piping.

"Why are they wearing dresses?' I asked Annabeth

"It's called a kimono, seaweed brain," she replied. "It's a form of Japanese dressing."

"So it _is_ a dress!" I continue. She smacked me about the head.

Annabeth and I entered the bus last. We sat right behind Argus, since the top layer of the bus was already full. Nico and Thalia sat behind us.

Ichigo and Rukia entered the bus while Chiron stood at the door.

"Hey," Ichigo said, seeming to talk in fluent English since Chiron had put the spell on us.

"I'm Ichigo and this is Rukia, We're shinigami, and we'll be leading you to Soul Society."

Rukia spoke. "We'll lead the bus to Soul Society. The journey will take about 2 -3 hours."

They went back outside. Now I was confused.

"They're not coming inside?" Nico asked.

"So, how can they 'lead' the bus?" Thalia added.

We watched intently as Rukia took out a katana, stabbed it into the air and turned it, like a key. In front of us, a bus sized round Japanese door appeared and opened. Rukia released two black and red butterflies and she and Ichigo set off running.

"They're gonna run?" I asked incredulously.

We passed into a round rocky tunnel.

"What's with the walls of the tunnel?" someone behind us asked.

"It looks like they're dripping," another person added.

"They're purple!" an Aphrodite girl squealed. That set off a squeal fest about how awesome people was and how they could get the exact colour of the tunnel walls as a nail polish colour.

I sighed.

Ichigo and Rukia ran ahead of the bus for the whole time.

"That's just crazy!" Annabeth said when she woke up and still saw them running.

"Who are they exactly?" Nico asked.

"And where are we going?" Thaila asked.

An Apollo boy behind us started the Dora the Explorer theme song but was immediately smothered.

"Soul society?" Thalia continued, as in nothing had happened.

"That's what they said," I replied. "Where is it?"

"We'll find out," Annabeth said.

"I can see a light at the end of the tunnel," I said, dramatically.

"No Percy, don't leave us!" Nico replied dramatically.

The girls rolled their eyes.

But there really was a light at the end of the tunnel. We emerged from two large red gates into a courtyard. There were lots of people around us. I guessed they were spirits like Ichigo and Rukia. They were dressed the same.

"More people in dresses!" I yelled

"Kimonos!" Annabeth corrected.

Ichigo and Rukia had stopped running, finally, and the bus doors opened. Ichigo looked pretty tired, Rukia less so.

"Come on," Rukia said. "Grab your bags and all of you come this way."

We exited the bus and followed her to another courtyard.

Soul society seemed like a huge Asian countryside complex. There was low immaculate buildings everywhere, and every two steps there was a courtyard.

A man in a kimono (see I used the term) with white short hair approached us.

"Are these the campers?" he asked Rukia, looking at us in disbelief.

"What's up? I asked Ichigo.

"They didn't expect kids," Ichigo replied with a grin.

The whole camp cracked up. Rukia frowned at us.

I turned back to Ichigo. "But you did? You expected us to be kids, I mean, you didn't look surprised."

"Of course not. I'm human," he replied.

Now I was confused. Wasn't he a spirit?

The man spoke to us. "Will the leaders of each cabin please join us for a meeting?"

Me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Will Solace, Castor and Pollux, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Clovis, Zane, Ryan and Alice stepped up introducing themselves to Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia said she was going to organize the beds and stuff for us for the nights we would be here, while Ichigo led us towards a tall set of white, spiraling buildings on a hill in the middle of Seireitei.

"Look at the architecture!" Annabeth exclaimed. We all sighed.

"A few things," Ichigo said as he led us up a loooooong flight of stairs. "First of all, we're all spirits here. They died and now serve as death gods, i.e. shinigami. They are all at least over 100 years old. The Captain Commander is a colleague of Chiron's and he is over 1000 years old." The Stoll brothers whistled. "I know," Ichigo said. "You'll recognize him as the really old man sitting in the chair."

He scratched his chin. "Anything else...oh yeah, my full name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"So, why are we calling you by your last name?" I asked. "Shouldn't we call you Kurosaki?" Annabeth face-palmed. Ichigo laughed.

"I keep forgetting. We write names backwards compared to English. So Kurosaki is my family or 'last' name. Ichigo is my first name. You last name is…"

"Jackson," I replied.

"So, in Japanese you are Jackson Percy."

"Freaky," I replied.

"Not really," Annabeth said."Each country has its own customs and rules. We must confirm to the rules of the country we are in…"

"Are we even in a country?" I cut off Annabeth by asking. She glared.

Several of the others threw me grateful glances.

"Not really," Ichigo replied. "It's like a different world. The shinigami leave here to help those people who are stuck as ghosts in the real world, as they can become a threat to the human world."

"How?" Thalia asked.

"They can become monsters called hollows. If they become attached to an area on earth, like a person or place, and they become angry or sad, they can evolve to hollows which eat other spirits or ghosts."

"So, you prevent ghosts from become hollows," Zane said.

"Yep," Ichigo said. We finally reached the top of the stairs. "Here we are. And please be relatively civil. Like they can be pretty strict. Some of them are cool though."

"Some of whom?" I asked.

The man with the gray hair opened the door to reveal four lines of people.

"More dresses," I muttered. Nico snickered.

The people in the room were surprised to see us. Then I remembered what Ichigo had said. They weren't expecting kids. I had to control my laughter.

There was an old man sitting in a chair, he stood as we came in. Ichigo came to front with us, and nodded at a few of the people in the lines. They were a weird bunch.

The people in the front row all had white coats over their black dresses-um- kimonos. I guess they were the captains. There were people of every shape and size. There was even a dude with a wolf's face.

On the left side, there were considerably more people with the white coats over their dresses. There was a short girl with blue hair, a tall woman with a long black braid down her front, a haughty looking pale man with black hair in some freaky hair clips, a man with a pink flowery coat over his black dress and white coat, a short boy with white hair, and a freaky looking dude with what looked like a blue lion's mane around his head, and a golden goatee.

I looked to the other side of the room. Not much different, in terms of weirdness. There was the wolf-faced man, and a tall man with black spiky that had bells on the end of it and an eye patch. Beside him was a tall pale man with long white hair. There were 3 missing spaces, two at the front and one between the wolf-man and the belled pirate.

Behind each person was another person. I guessed it was their vice-captains. Ichigo led us in front of the old man's seat.

"Welcome," he said. "You must be Perseus Jackson."

Nico and Ichigo snickered at the use of my full name. I glared at them before nodding.

"Very good. I am the Captain Commander, Yammamoto Genryusai. We welcome you to Seireitei."

"Thank you," I replied for all of us.

"You are probably confused about how things work here. Let me explain."

I glanced around at all the other people. I mean, this guy sounded like he was going to explain stuff for a while. We weren't gonna sit down?

"There are 13 Gotei squads. Each squad has a captain that you see here with the exception of squads 3, 5, and 9 whose captains have betrayed us."

He gestured to the holes on the right side. Annabeth and I exchanged looks.

"The vice-captains are also here. The vice-captains of these squads have taken over the captain roles. Each squad has an area they specialize in. Squad 4 is healing, Squad 11 combat, and Squad 3 mainly kidou."

"What's kidou?" Nico asked.

"It's when we use spirit particles to create energy or seals which we use to attack in a battle," the guy with the hair accessories replied.

We all looked to Ichigo for translation.

"It's like magic," he explained, "using the surroundings to create it."

"Ohhhhhhhh," we all said. It took all of Ichigo's will-power not to face-palm.

"Can we now ask you some questions?" the guy in the pink kimono asked.

I looked around at the others, who nodded. "Sure."

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"So, how old are you all?" Himamori-san asked in a small voice.

"We're all ranging from ages 12 to about 18," I replied. "All of the leaders of the cabins are 16 or older." A murmur spread around the room.

"How did you get your camp so destroyed?" I asked. "Like, it was totally trashed."

"Well, that's a long story," Percy started.

Annabeth summarized. "We got attacked by the usual monsters hat always attack us when we have a lot of campers. They distracted us while a larger band attacked the camp from another angle."

"Monsters?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, like hell hounds, the Minotaur and so on," the girl named Thalia said.

"I don't think they understand," the old guy said. "Could you explain your customs?"

"Sure," Annabeth replied. "There are a host of gods who co-exist with mortals in the Real World. We are demi-gods, children on the gods and mortals."

Percy took over. "Our camp is divided into cabins based on our godly parents. Each cabin has a counselor who is assembled here. I'm Percy Jackson, the head and only child of Poseidon's cabin. He's the god of the sea, horses and earthquakes."

"Annabeth spoke up, "I'm Annabeth Chase, the head of Athena's cabin, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Thalia Grace was the only child of Zeus, the god of the sky, as well as being a hunter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Nico Di Angelo was the only son of Hades, god of the Underworld. Silena Beauregard was the head of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and Charles Beckendorf was the head of the Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths. Head of the cabin of Ares, god of war, was Clarisse La Rue; head of the cabin of Hermes, the god of travelers were the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor. Demeter, goddess of agriculture, had Katie Gardener; and Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, music, and healing, had Will Solace. Nemesis, goddess of revenge, had Ryan St. Juste; Nyx goddess of Night, had Zane Taylor; Hecate goddess of magic had Alice Hail; Morpheus, god of dreams, had Clovis; and Dionysus, god of had only two children, Castor and Pollux.

"Interesting," Kyoraku said.

"Why do some only have one child?" Ukitake asked.

"Well, they are the big three," Nico explained. "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

"They are brothers, and sons of the Titan lord Kronos," Thalia added. "Their children were supposed to be dangerous…"

"They are dangerous," Annabeth interrupted, "They started World War II."

"So we were not supposed to be born," Nico, Thalia and Percy said at once.

"So, you were mistakes," Byakuya said snidely. Percy glared at him.

"No more than you," Thalia replied.

I caught Percy's eyes to tell him no more insulting of the captains. He seemed to understand.

"So, Chiron, who is like your Captain Commander, trains you to fight monsters?" I asked.

"Yep," Thalia replied.

"Well I think this whole system is shabbily barbaric. Like most human systems," he glanced disdainfully at them and at me.

I tried to catch Percy's eye to tell him to calm down, but he was too angry for that. He was looking at the floor, and his fists were clenched at his sides. The other campers looked sort of nervous.

I heard one murmur, "At least there's no water around."

The building began to shake.

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "Percy calm down," she said firmly. "You're shaking the building…again."

He took a deep breath.

Kyoraku and Ukitake exchanged glances. I looked away as I heard Kyoraku mutter, "He is quite mature for a 16 year old."

Ukitake replied. "Yes. Kind of like our Substitute Shinigami."

I frowned. Again, didn't I have a name? But Percy was speaking.

"Have you ever fought a half-bull half-man without any weapons on a raining hill, without kidou?" he said. "Have you ever fought off an army of 1000 monsters with only 100 children?"

I glared at him, at tell him to stop, but he was on a roll.

"Have ever climbed a 100 meter-tall wall, shaking and spewing real lava without a single burn?" Percy looked at Byakuya "Have you ever even_ seen_ a god?"

The captains all looked stunned, even Byakuya.

Percy smiled, "Well we have." He gestured towards his counselors, "Well we all have. And I'd bet you anything that you couldn't."

"Why, you little!" Byakuya said, taking out his sword

Before I could do anything, he said;

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" The pink Sakura petals surged towards Percy, who was standing over his friends protectively.

In a split second, Byakuya was wrapped in at least 10 different binding spells. However, to our dismay, the petals still hit Percy full force.

Slowly, the petals dissipated to reveal unscathed Percy standing there, arms folded in a _very_ ripped shirt.

What?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea, nothing else**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Percy's P.O.V.**

All the captains stared in me in awe.

I love doing that to people. The look on their faces is hilarious. Especially Byakuya's.

So then I had to explain the whole Achilles heel thing to them. They all got even more surprised. I glanced at Ichigo to see how he was taking the news. He looked dead beat. But when everybody turned their attention away from me he stood up straight again and pretended nothing was wrong.

The Old Man started to talk again. "So, Chiron and I decided to place you with other squads who have similar interests to your gods/goddesses. No one will be staying with squad 1, 12 or 13."

When we realized that meant no one had to stay with the scary blue lion dude, we all sighed I relief. Ichigo snickered.

"The Hermes cabin will be staying with Squad 2. Soi Fon is the captain." He motioned to the small girl at the front of the left line. She nodded.

He looked at Travis and Connor, who suddenly realized that the attention of the room had focused on them, and hastily stuffed something behind their backs. I glared at them and Annabeth went over and confiscated it.

The old man continued as if nothing had happened, "…since squad 2 is the covert ops, and they are probably the only ones who can control the Hermes cabin." The rest of the counselors snickered.

"Squad 3 will host the Aphrodite cabin," he continued. "Kira Izuru is Vice-captain, since out captain has betrayed us." The man with a blond floppy hair and a tired face nodded in Silena's direction.

"Squad 4, with Captain Unohana Retsu will be accommodating the Apollo cabin." The lady with the backwards braid nodded at Will.

He told us, squad 5, led by Vice-captain Momo Hinamori ( a small girl with a bun) would host Demeter.

"Squad 6, led by Kuchiki Byakuya, will host the Athena cabin." Byakuya didn't even nod at us. His vice-captain, a guy with a red pineapple head smiled apologetically.

Kuchiki. Hmmm.

"Hey isn't Kuchiki Rukia's last name?" I asked Ichigo quietly.

"Yes. Sadly, they are siblings," he muttered back.

"The only way I could have been more shocked is if I saw Hades in a pink tutu," I muttered to myself. Nico nearly died trying to not laugh.

Hephaestus cabin was staying with squad 7, and wolf-face guy, Sajin Komamura. Dionysus and Morpheus were staying with 8th Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, the dude in the pink. Hecate, Nyx and Nemesis cabins were staying with 9th Vice-Captain Shūhei Hisagi, a thin guy with tattoos. Ares cabin was staying with the big belled pirate, Captain of the 11th squad, Kenpachi Zaraki.

I realized we big 3 people were left out. The Old Man saw my look and said, "The children of the big three will be staying with squad 10 and Captain Hitsuguya Tōshirō." The grumpy kid with the white hair and the aquamarine eyes nodded.

The Old Man made to dismiss everyone when Ichigo spoke.

"So, do I go home or…"

"No , we need you here," the Old Man replied. Byakuya stiffened. Ignoring him, the Old Man continued. "You may stay with Captain Hitsuguya." Ichigo grinned evilly. Tōshirō rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

And the Old Man dismissed us to walk with our hosts, find our barracks and get settled for the rest of the day. Thalia, Nico and I grabbed our stuff from the bus, said bye to Annabeth and headed off with Ichigo, Tōshirō, and his Vice-Captain, this lady with too much bust named Rangiku Matsumoto.

"You guys really like each other don't you?" Rangiku said.

I didn't say anything but my cousins laughed at me.

"You should have seen the time she kissed him before he blew up Mount Helen's!" Nico exclaimed.

"You didn't even see that!" I replied.

"You just confirmed it," Thalia said smugly. "Or when they kissed and got thrown into the lake!"

"They were under there for_ever,_" Nico added.

I groaned. Next I expected some smart comment from Ichigo. Nothing. I turned to him.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" I asked him.

In response he fell face first to the ground, his suitcase beside him.

Tōshirō sighed and stopped, prodding Ichigo with his foot. "Wake up Kurosaki."

"I'm up!" he replied, sitting up. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," all three of us replied.

He stood. "Yes I am. Let's go."

We watched him as he collapsed again trying to stand. Nico and I sighed, shouldered our bags and each took an arm while Thalia took his suitcase.

"Tōshirō?" he asked. Tōshirō sighed and took out a sword. "Sit upon the frozen heaves, Hyōrinmaru," he said, and used the sword to create a chunk of ice, which he crushed and threw in Ichigo's face. Ichigo immediately stood upright and blinked. He took his suitcase from Thalia.

"I wanted to do it!" Matsumoto complained.

"Shut up, Matsumoto," Tōshirō said, sheathing his sword and walking onward.

"I'm fine," he said, and started walking normally.

"Dude, when was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"Not last night, the night before," he replied.

"You had a hell of a long plane flight to Long Island from Japan, why didn't you sleep?" Thalia asked. Tōshirō and Matsumoto looked at each other like 'plane?' Ichigo saw it and snorted.

"Rukia had no clue about anything to do with human transportation," he replied. "Neither does anyone else here. So I had to do it all."

Tōshirō had reached a large gate.

"Chances that they're prepared?" he asked Matsumoto and Ichigo before he opened it.

Matsumoto thought. "Like 1:10?"

"Who'd you leave in charge this time?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"7th seat."

"Who?"

"You know. That guy, Kōkichirō Takezoe."

"Oh. Well. Like 1:20?"

Tōshirō opened the gate. The courtyard (yes another courtyard) was dirty. People scurried about in every which direction like headless chickens.

Tōshirō sighed and cleared his throat. All movement ceased and all heads turned towards the gate.

Tōshirō turned to Matsumoto. "Lead them to their quarters please." He gestured to us. "While I deal with the rabble."

The 'rabble' murmured uncomfortably.

As we went inside, we heard shouting form outside.

"What have I told you about-!?"

Matsumoto closed the door.

"I never knew he could shout like that," Nico commented.

"He seemed so quiet and serious," Thalia added.

Matsumoto put in her two pence. "He has a horrible temper."

"It only gets worse than that when he finds your sake stash," Ichigo said grinning.

"What's sake?" I asked.

"Like Japanese wine or beer. It's alcoholic," Ichigo explained.

Matsumoto showed us our room across the hall from Thalia's room. Then she left to go calm down Tōshirō, shouting to us tha dinner was at 6 with the rest of the 10th squad.

As soon as we got inside, Ichigo flopped onto one of the three mats on the floor. And he did not pass go, he went straight to dreamland. Nico and I put all our bags in a corner of the room and met Thalia in the hallway.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Nico said like a kid. "Adventure time!"

"But we can't get caught," Thalia said.

"And we have to be back by 6," I added.

"Let's scram!" Nico said. "Ichigo's out for the count."

"As he should be," I added.

We joined hands and Nico shadow-traveled us to the street outside the gate.

"Now where?" Thalia asked.

"Exploring!" Nico shouted.

"Shhh!"" Thalia and I cautioned.

"Exploring!" he whispered.

We rolled our eyes as we headed off.

* * *

**Thanx 4 all the good reveiws guys**

**-S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas. **

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

At about 5:50, the three of us stumbled through the gates. We were greeted by a group of anxious 10th squad people.

They looked at us in awe as we sauntered past them, towards the barracks. There were many sighs of relief, a few cheers, some; 'Hitsuguya- taichou won't have our heads!' and many dirty glares. Well _sorry_ for being ADHD.

"That was awesome…" Nico mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed, "let's get cleaned up for dinner."

The guys nodded, and we headed to our rooms. When we were all clean but still in our room, Ichigo finally arrived. He looked like he'd hardly slept at all.

"Where were you?" we all asked at the same time.

"I asked first," Ichigo added.

We snorted. That's exactly what we would do. "We went exploring," I explained.

"For three hours," Ichigo stated incredulously.

Nico looked at me. "It didn't seem that long…"

"Hey, it's a big place," I replied. "So. Ichigo didn't you sleep?"

"For about 15 minutes before the whole place was awakened with searching and shouting for you three," he grumbled, looking for something to wear to dinner.

"Sorry," we said sheepishly.

He grinned. "It's fine. Just tell me where you're going next time."

I frowned.

"Then I can send them in the opposite direction," he added.

We grinned. He finally picked out a pair of orange pants with a black shirt.

"What time is dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"6," I said, looking at the clock. I cursed in Greek. It took effort not to speak Japanese. "Ichigo you have minus 10 minutes to get ready."

"I'll be out in less than 5," he replied. "You guys can go ahead if you want."

"Kay," we went outside and met up with Thalia in the hallway. We walked together to the dining area.

"So," I said. "I say we go exploring around here tomorrow."

Nico grinned.

We turned the corner. The dining area was totally deserted. We stood there, stupefied.

Ichigo came running after us, pulling down his shirt. He skidded to a stop.

"Where's everybody?" he asked.

We shrugged. "Wrong dining room?" Nico asked.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Look man, I know you want to sleep but, go find a bed," Nico said.

"Just a sec," he said. "I can sense their reiatsu."

"Their what now?" Thalia asked.

"Their spiritual pressure," Ichigo explained. "All spirits have one. You can find a person if you know their reiatsu."

"Cool," I said. That would make capture the Flag so much easier.

"So where are they?" Thalia asked.

"All over the place," Ichigo replied. "Tōshirō's in his captain room, and Matsumoto is in her's." he said frowning. "Are you sure dinner was at 6?"

"Yea," I replied. "That's what Matsumoto said."

"Oh, they're leaving their rooms now, and heading this way," Ichigo said.

We turned and watched the door as they came in.

"3…2…1…" I said. On cue, we said. "Tōshirō, we're huuuuuungry."

Matsumoto smiled. Tōshirō's eyebrow started twitching.

"Why have you taught them your awful habits?!" he said to Ichigo.

"Whatever do you mean Tōshirō?" he asked innocently. Ichigo was good.

"The blatant calling someone by their first name all the time!" Tōshirō replied.

"But that's how we do things in America," Nico said innocently. "When you walk up to someone and they say, 'Hi, my name's Dave Steele,' you don't say 'Hey Steele!' That's just retarded."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You say, 'Hey Dave!'" Thalia was laughing too much to help.

Even without her help, Tōshirō nearly blew a blood vessel. "Does this LOOK like America to you!?"

"Well, kind of," I said. "You know, minus the boys in black dresses," I said, gesturing to one of the other shinigami coming through the doorway.

Tōshirō ignored my comeback. I don't appreciate that- I work hard on my comebacks.

"By the way," he asked. "Where were you today?"

"Out," Thalia replied.

"I figured out that much myself, thanks," Tōshirō said sarcastically.

"Oh, Really?!" Nico said with an English accent.

Tōshirō fumed.

We'd been so caught up in our conversation (read: annoying Tōshirō) that we hadn't even realized that the room was now full.

We turned around.

"Surprise!" the whole squad shouted.

Everyone made to draw weapons to protect themselves, except Matsumoto. She just smiled and clapped her hands.

"Matsumoto," Tōshirō said dangerously. "What is going on?"

"Calm down," Matsumoto said. "You needed a break, so I told them today was your birthday."

Tōshirō sputtered. "MY birthday's in DECEMBER!"

"I know," Matsumoto replied calmly.

"And where are these funds coming from?" Tōshirō continued.

"Umm," Matsumoto said.

"Well it just came from next week's salary," Tōshirō said promptly. "I hope you bought lots of meat."

The members of the squad, apparently realizing they were not going to get yelled at, again, set up a loud cheering.

After dinner, we went back to our room. Partially, because the party was pretty much done when Tōshirō got drunk on Matsumoto's sake. She had to carry him to his room while he played with his hair like a three-year old. I guess that was why they usually did not have sake parties in the 10th squad.

No one was ready to sleep yet, not even Ichigo, so we all gathered in our room to chill. Ichigo was lying on the ground, hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. Nico and I were sitting cross-legged on out beds- futons as Ichigo called them. Thalia spread out on Ichigo's bed like it was hers.

I remembered a previous curiosity. "Hey, Ichigo?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied looking at me.

"What did you mean today? You kept mentioning that everyone else here is a spirit. You're not?"

"No, I'm human. I'm only 17, only one year older that you."

"So, how are you a shinigami?" Thalia asked.

"I'm a Substitute Shinigami," Ichigo corrected.

"A what now?' Nico asked.

"I am a human, but I could see spirits. Rukia meant to give me some of her shinigami powers so I could help her save my family from a hollow, but she accidentally gave me all of them."

"So how come she's a Shinigami now?"

"Powers regenerate after a while," Ichigo explained. "So, I was now a Human with a Shinigami soul."

"Is that why they treat you like dirt?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah, pretty much. They are all like over 100." He looked back at the ceiling. "There was a big shenanigan over executing Rukia for giving me her powers and another big issue when I and some of our friends saved her butt."

"Friends?" Thalia asked. "Are they here?"

"No, in the human world," Ichigo replied. "Unless you count Rukia and Renji, the Vice-captain with the red hair."

"Oh, behind Mr. Hair Accessories," I clarified.

Ichigo chuckled. "My classmates, two of which have other powers, and one of which is a Quincy."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about them today," Thalia said. "They're like magical bowmen, with –what did you call it? - reiatsu."

Ichigo nodded. "My two other classmates kinda got their powers form me, because my powers leaked, and they wanted to help me out."

"So what's with the whole sword thing?" I asked. "As in, Tōshirō made ice?"

"The swords are called Zanpaktou," Ichigo said. "Each one is different and has a different ability, and takes a different form."

"Huh?" Nico asked.

"Each sword has a name, and 2 releases, a shikai, which is a basic release, and a bankai, which is like captain level. And to release the sword into shikai, there's a set of words."

"Like, 'sit upon the frozen heavens'?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Obviously, that's an ice type Zanpaktou. Renji's is 'roar' for Zabimaru and Byakuya's is 'shatter' for Senbonzakura. Hisagi-san's is 'reap' for Kazeshini."

"So, what's yours?"Nico asked.

Ichigo gestured to his sword. "My Zanpaktou, Zangetsu, is permanently in shikai form. And I don't really have a bankai catchphrase."

"You have a bankai?" I asked. "So why aren't you a captain?"

"Hello, sub shinigami. They don't really like me. And I haven't gone to Kidou School. And I go have a family and school to go to. I haven't graduated from high school yet."

"Neither have I," I said

"I haven't started, Nico said.

We looked at Thalia

"Don't look at me; I spent 5 years of my life as a pine tree. I'm done with school."

Ichigo looked at her strangely. Guess it was our turn to do some explaining.

* * *

**LONG chap. Hope u liked it. BTW, this is a Percabeth and Ichixruki fanfic.**

**-S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; but ideas.**

**Chapter 7**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"So, what's the pine tree deal?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, we weren't supposed to be born remember?" Thalia said. "So when I was about to die in one big fight outside the camp…"

"Annabeth was there," Percy put in.

"My father, Zeus, turned me into a pine tree to preserve my life. So I was a tree that guarded the camp borders. Until Percy used the Golden Fleece with its healing properties to change me back."

"Accidentally," Percy added.

"Oh, I heard about the Golden Fleece," I said. "Came from some Greek folklore thing, and two people were flying on the magical golden sheep and one of them fell off."

The guys died laughing.

"That's how I remember it too!" Percy told me.

"So, what was there before the gods?' I asked.

"The 'Golden Age'," Nico replied, using air quotes around it.

"Which is such a misnomer," Thalia added.

"The Titans," I explained. "Whose leader was the parent of most of the major gods."

"And our grandfather," Nico added with a sigh.

I frowned.

"I know right," Percy said.

"So, do you guys have, like powers, based on your godly parents?" I asked.

"Yep," Nico replied. "I can control skeleton warriors and dead people, cuz, you know, my dad's Lord of the underworld."

"I can control water, breathe underwater, start earthquakes, talk to horses and their relatives like zebras and pegasi and hippocampi," Percy said.

"Isn't that just the scientific name for a seahorse," I said. Then I laughed. "Sea. Horse. Haha."

"I thought it was hilarious too!" Nico said. "But no one agrees with me."

"Yeah," Thaila said. "Well I can control lightning, cuz my dad's God of the Sky."

"Weren't there a lot more gods?" I asked. "Why aren't there more cabins?"

"Some gods don't claim their children, so they end up in the Hermes cabin, since he's the God of Travelers," I explained. "And some goddesses don't have children, like Hera, the goddess of marriage, Hestia, goddess of the hearth and Artemis, goddess of the moon and chastisity, so obviously she doesn't have children."

"She has her group of hunters though," Nico said. "All maidens, chaste, shown off boys, immortal."

My eyes went wide.

"Thalia's one of them," he added nonchalantly. I thought I heard a tinge of sadness in his voice, but I dismissed it. I mean, they were cousins. On the godly side.

My eyes got even wider. "So, you're immortal," I clarified. "You'll never get older."

"No," she replied. "Unless I quit the hunters."

Well there was hope for Nico yet.

"And what was the deal with Byakuya's Senbonzakura? I mean your shirt was ruined, but you were fine. And believe me, you should not have been fine. I've been hit by that thing. Not nice."

"I have the curse of Achilles," Percy said.

"My idea," Nico piped up.

"Isn't that the tendon in your foot?" I asked.

"Is is?" Nico replied. "Well that would be appropriate."

"Achilles was an Ancient Greek warrior who was dipped in the river Styx (found in the Underworld) by his mother who held him by the ankle," Thalia began. "The curse of Achilles is that your body is tied to the mortal world by one part of your body. The rest of your body is indestructible. But if your Achilles spot, in Achilles' case, his ankle, is hit, you will die."

"Pretty risky," I said. I grinned, "so where's yours?'

"Tell you and I have to kill you," Percy replied playfully.

"Well, you didn't kill Annabeth," Thalia noted.

Percy turned red. I smiled. "Th-that's different. She kinda guessed where it was."

"Okay," Nico said. "Whatever you say big man."

"Man you are damn lucky she took that knife for you," Thalia said.

"I wouldn't be here," Percy said simply.

"What weapons do you use?" I asked. "I don't see you guys with swords or anything."

"I have a sword," Percy said, pulling out a cheap looking ball point pen.

I blinked. "Ok," I said. "Who gave you sake? I specifically told them we were underage."

They all laughed. Percy uncapped the pen and it turned into a bronze sword.

"This is _Anaklusmos,_" he said. "Riptide, in English."

"I have my short sword made of Stygian metal," Nico said.

"And I wave this,' Thalia held out her wrist to show me a silver bracelet. She tapped it and it turned into I shield with a very ugly face on it. I scooted backwards.

"Better reaction than most," Nico commented.

'Thanks?" I said.

"It's true," Percy said. "Some people scream, and some faint."

"The real face can petrify you," Thalia said, returning the shield to bracelet form. "This is just a replica."

"I see," I said.

"Is it just me but that reminds me of Transformers so much," I said bluntly.

Nico and Percy nearly fell down laughing. Thalia tried to look angry but she couldn't it was too funny.

"It is so true though," Percy said when he could breathe again.

My suitcase rattled. I had wondered when he was going to show himself.

"Umm…Ichigo," Thalia said. "Your suitcase is rattling."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, sauntering over to it.

It flew open before I reached it, and a stuffed lion came out. Kon.

"Ichigo, you bastard, how dare you put me in a suitcase. And for a whole day! I'll bet there were millions of pretty girls around, and I didn't see any!"

The looks on Percy, Thalia and Nico's faces were priceless.

"Kon, this is Percy, Thalia and Nico," I said. "Guys, this is Kon."

They guys were still in shock. So they didn't speak.

"These are the Greek guys Urahara was blabbing about?' Kon said in a bored tone of voice. "Ooh, a girl," he added.

He approached Thalia, who drew a bow from nowhere and nocked an arrow to it.

Kon froze. "Ok, girlie," he said. "That reaction is worse than Nee-sans."

"He has a sister?" Nico asked in horror.

"No, that's just what he calls Rukia," I explained.

"So, why does he talk? And move?" Percy asked, as all three watched Kon relax on top of my suitcase, which he closed.

"He's a mod soul," I explained. "An artificial soul, which Rukia and I put into a stuffed toy."

"I have super strong legs," Kon added.

"So, why do you have him?" Thalia asked.

"When I need to go to the Spirit world without being missed in the Real World, Kon takes my place." I thumped Kon on the back, and the little green pill came out of his mouth. I caught it.

"If I'm in human form and I swallow this, my soul is pushed out of my body, and Kon takes my place." I stuffed the pill back into his mouth, and his eyes came alive again.

"I hate it when you do that," he grumbled. "At least warn me first!"

"Maybe," I replied.

"I wanna try!" Nico yelled.

"No," Kon said flatly.

"So, where's your body now?" Percy asked. I had to admit, the dude was sharp.

"At home, in my room on my bed," I replied. "It's summer now, so I don't have school, which Kon would be going to."

"And you're parents don't mind?" Thalia asked.

"My mom's dead," I said flatly. "And my dad was a shinigami too, so he understands these things. The only person who wouldn't get it would be my youngest sister, Yuzu, who can't even see spirits, like Karin can."

"And they think you're gone to stay with Mizuru," Kon added. "Since, he's rich and all…"

"He's another classmate," I explained in reply to the other's blank looks.

"So, when you go back, if you need to go somewhere as a shinigami, and you need to be two places at once, you use Kon?" Nico clarified.

I nodded. "And other Shinigamis have fake bodies, gigais, so they can go the Real World if they need to."

"Well," Thalia said. "I heard we have to go training tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep."

"Bye," we all said. She went to her room.

"Do we really have training?" Nico asked.

"I think so," I replied. "It makes sense."

Percy yawned. "Do we train with the 10th squad?"

"Yep," I replied. "Most squads usually just train with members of their squad, since that's how they are organized to be on guard duty and to fight."

"So, who do you train with?" Percy asked.

"Most, everybody," I said, thinking about it. "I started with Urahara, and Zaraki loves to have sparring matches with me and his 11th squad. Other than that, anybody who's free."

"Zaraki is the belled-pirate right?" Percy asked.

I laughed. "I totally get how you could put eye-patch to pirate plus the bells ," I said. "But honestly, no one else here would get that joke."

"Why not?" Nico asked.

"They're not really up to date with present day modern Real World stuff," I said. "Well, except Matsumoto, who goes to buy clothes," I added.

Kon got into the suitcase to sleep. The rest of us settled on our futons and went to sleep. I had a feeling, from then, that the next day would be a dozy.

* * *

**Kon is a mad-man... modsoul... thingy... **

**-S**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of BLeach or PJO.**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy P.O.V.**

The next morning, when we finally woke up, it was a little later than the time Matsumoto had said for breakfast: 7am. We waited on Thaila, then all sauntered to breakfast, remembering yesterday's wait for dinner. But everyone was already there. Guess we really were late this time.

We sat at the same table as Matsumoto, who was about to finish eating. Tōshirō wasn't there. Huh, guess he overslept too.

"The Captain Commander would like to meet with all of us Captains, Vice-captains and counselors at noon," she said.

"He came and told you?" I asked, thinking about that old man moving out of that chair, and going to everyone to tell them there was a meeting. What a load of work.

"No, we used Hell Butterflies, as usual," Matsumoto said, confused. All three of us turned to look at Ichigo.

"The black butterflies that we use to travel from the Real World to here can be used to take messages. Many of them can be sent at once to relay a message at one time," Ichigo explained. "It's kind of like a recorded conference call. And the Old Man has his own messengers too."

"Ohhh," we all said.

"But don't let the Old Man fool you," Ichigo continued. "He could very well come and knock on anyone's door and then go fight a battle, and win, despite the fact that he's over 1000 years old."

"O-over 1000?" Nico asked for all of us. Like that was almost older than Chiron!

"So, don't be late for the meeting," Matsumoto said, leaving us with a table all to ourselves.

"So, what are we doing this morning?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's go back to the secret place we found yesterday," Nico said.

"And we'll bring Annabeth with us," I added.

"Oh no," Thalia and Nico said, looking at each other,.

"We need a new secret place now," Nico said.

"Since the lovebirds are gonna be there," Thalia added, smiling.

Ichigo laughed. I blushed about up to my eyebrows and dug into my breakfast.

"You wanna come Ichigo?" Nico asked.

"Sure," he replied. He smiled. "I get to keep an eye on you guys anyway, so we don't have a repeat of yesterday."

So as soon as we finished breakfast, we headed out the gates to the 6th squad barracks. We met Tōshirō as we were going out. He looked pissed, and tired.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked, warily.

"Out," I replied. "Don't worry; we'll be back in time for the meeting."

"See, we even bringing Ichigo with us," Nico added.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" Tōshirō almost roared.

The gate opened slightly. The 5th Vice-Captain was there.

"Shiro-chan?" she asked. "You okay? I heard you shouting from outside."

"I'm fine, Hinamori," he replied.

Ichigo motioned to us to 'go go go!' So we slipped out the gate while Tōshirō was distracted by Hinamori and set off at a run. When we were far enough away, we slowed to a walk.

"So, how does that work?" Thalia asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Tōshirō and Hinamori," Thalia explained, as if it was obvious.

"They're childhood friends," Ichigo replied. "From Rukongai, the place where spirits like if they're not shinigami.

"Childhood friends…" Thalia said. "Suuuuure."

Ichigo sighed. "Just lead the way to the hideout."

"Annabeth first," I insisted.

"Yes, yes," Thalia and Nico said.

"Lead the way Ichigo," Nico said.

We set off for the 6th squad barracks. The gates looked even bigger than the gates to the 10th squad barracks. Maybe just because they were Byakuya's. We stopped a few meters from the gates, where two guards were stationed. Unlike the guards at the 10th, they were alert, and ready to expel intruders, a.k.a us.

"What now?" Ichigo asked.

"Shadow travel," I said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Just hold on to Nico," Thalia said. Ichigo did so. Nico concentrated, and suddenly we travelled through that dark world and back out on the other side, under the cover of a bush.

"That was shadow travel," Nico said to a baffled Ichigo.

Ichigo shuddered.

"What's the matter, Ichi? You afraid of the dark?" Nico asked in a baby voice.

Ichigo glared at him. "No, I'm not. You're darkness is something different entirely.

"It's true," I said. "We travel through shadows not just darkness."

"I'll shunpo back outside thank you very much," Ichigo added.

"You're getting better at this," Thalia told Nico. Nico blushed up to his ears.

"At least we didn't end up in a wall this time," I added, snickering.

"Where to now, Ichigo?" Nico asked, ignoring me.

"Umm, try the training grounds," Ichigo said. "They might be there. I can sense some shinigami fighting with some of your people."

"You can sense us?" Thalia asked.

"No, you don't have any reiatsu," Ichigo said. "No offence. But people wouldn't be hacking at and dodging the air like that."

"You got a point," I said. We snuck over there, and sure enough Annabeth, Malcolm, and a few other Athena children were fighting some 6th squad shinigami. There were people mingling in the corners, analyzing fights and moves. Then they would switch out and analyze each other. It was a good idea. Suddenly a shinigami ran in.

"Kuchiki-taichou is coming!" he yelled. The shinigami, led by the red-pineapple-haired vice-captain, quickly went to one side of the room, while the Athena kids, led by Annabeth went to the other, each group talking and mingling among themselves. The Athena kids were close to us.

Byakuya strode in. Pineapple-head went up to him and said something, a report of the training I guess. Byakuya looked around the room, seemed satisfied, and left.

The whole room sighed in relief. We made our way through the Athena kids, who all glared at me as we passed. The pineapple-head came over to talk to Ichigo.

I snuck up behind Annabeth.

"Hey Percy," she said flatly.

I frowned, crestfallen. "Should have brought a spider," I muttered. All the Athena kids glared at me. Thalia and Nico cracked up.

"Anyway," I continued. "You wanna come with us? We're going on a little…exploring mission."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you almost get lost on one of those yesterday?"

The three of us blushed.

"No," Thalia and I replied.

"But this time we know where we're going," Nico countered. "Plus we have a guide." He pointed to Ichigo, who turned to look at us.

"I'm not a guide," Ichigo said flatly, and Pineapple-head laughed.

Then Pineapple-head stepped forward. "I don't think we've met Percy. I'm Abarai Renji."

"Don't call him Abarai," Annabeth whispered to me.

"Wasn't planning to," I whispered back. "Too weird."

"Nice to meet you Renji," I said. "You're Vice-Captain under Byakuya."

"Yes," he replied.

"I feel so sorry for you," Nico said.

"I get used to it," Renji replied.

"Anyway, let's go!" I reminded them.

"All right. Someone has to keep you guys out of trouble,: Annabeth said. She turned to Malcolm. "You're in charge."

"Since Rukia's not with you guys, keep an eye on Ichigo too," Renji added.

"Like she doesn't always have to watch out for you," Ichigo replied.

"What are we gonna tell Byakuya?" Malcolm asked, looking worried.

"Tell him his snoring kept her awake last night and that she went to sleep," Nico said grinning.

"That is not even an Athena-worthy lie," Annabeth replied "But it just might work. You know minus the snoring." She thought. "Tell him I'm gone to check on Percy. Technically that is correct, and he won't question why I need to check o Percy."

"Hey," I said.

The Athena kids laughed.

"Oh, I am definitely putting a spider in these barracks," I threatened. Their faces hardened, but I could still see the fear in their eyes.

"Make sure you're back in time for the meeting," Renji reminded us as we left.

"We will," we all replied.

Annabeth pulled out her Yankees cap, the pushed it back into her pocket.

"I'll shadow travel this time," she said

"Ichigo?" Nico asked grinning.

"Never again," he said. "I'll meet you on the other side." He seemed to disappear.

So we shadow travelled back outside hearing the 6th squad shinigami gasp as we disappeared. Ichigo was on the other side, leaning against the wall.

"So, what did you do?" Thalia asked.

"Shunpo, or Flash-Step," Ichigo replied. "It's just a quick movement shinigami use." He demonstrated travelling from walking in front of us, to behind us and the back to the front.

"Nice," Nico and I said.

"Guys, we have about three hours before the meeting," Annabeth reminded us.

"Now to the hideout," I said, as Nico, Thalia and I led the way.

* * *

**Thats all folks! (cue Loney Tunes song)  
Hope u liked**

**-S**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** only my ideas are mine

**Chapter 9**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

They set off ahead of me and Annabeth, the blonde girl.

We headed in the direction of the 13th squad barracks.

"The 13th?" I asked. "Why is it so close to a squad barracks?"

"We wanted it near water," Nico explained, "and pretty far from any hostilities, i.e. Byakuya." We laughed.

They went all the way over to the far side of the lake behind the 13th barracks.

"Ta-da!" Nico and Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Not bad, I'll give you that," she replied.

"Especially since Ukitake is usually sick, he won't come out here," I added. "And his vice-captains always fuss over him so he hardly goes anywhere, much less all the way out here."

"Is he really that sick?" Annabeth asked. "Doesn't that put a strain on the captain system…?"

"Nah, they just overreact," I replied. "He's not usually too sick to attend to his duties."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand to show her the lake, but from the glance Thalia and Nico were exchanging I figured things weren't so simple.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She squirmed and yelled, pounding his back. Thalia and Nico grinned.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"Ok," he said, grinning.

"No!" she yelled as he threw her into the lake with a splash.

She resurfaced quickly and swam near the edge.

"Percy," she called.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning. He walked toward her.

Quick as a flash, she pulled him in to the lake with her.

"How many times has she pulled that one?" Nico asked Thalia.

"You'd think he'd learn by now," Thalia replied with a yawn as we watched them chase each other around.

I sat watching Percy sprint with inhuman speed away from Annabeth. Eventually she gave up, and they both sat out in the middle of the lake Annabeth shivered. Percy dried them both before putting his arms around her.

Huh. Guess that was one of the perks of being the son of the sea god. And I do mean the dryness.

I looked away pointedly. Nico and Thalia yelled at the same time, "Get a room!" They had climbed a tree and yelled form up there.

Percy stuck out his tongue and made a room out of water. It didn't really help, seeing as how water is transparent.

**3****rd**** Person Omniscient**

Percy and Annabeth relaxed inside their water room.

"What's up?" Percy asked. "You're tense."

"Byakuya's annoying me," Annabeth replied. "He doesn't want to interact with us, but our squads get along fine. It's so hard to discuss something with someone who won't talk! At least his vice-captain, Renji has some sense."

"Well, deal with Renji," Percy said.

"Renji can't call the final shots," Annabeth said sighing.

"But he can probably influence Byakuya calling the final shots," Percy replied.

Annabeth thought about it. "You know that's a pretty good idea Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Coming from you Wise Girl, that's a real compliment," Percy replied. "And let your squads interact," Percy continued. "They looked like they were having a pretty good time today," he paused.

"Until Byakuya came," they said at the same time. They laughed.

"I'm sure you can work something out, you always do."

Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Perce," she said, turning to face her boyfriend. She kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a while until their friends yelled at them to remind the couple that they were still there.

They pulled apart and blushed.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I sighed; those two really needed a _real _room.

Thalia yawned. I looked up at her.

"What's up?" Nico asked, jokingly. "We haven't even reached the boring old meeting yet and you're already tired?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she replied testily.

"How come?" Nico asked, sounding concerned.

Thalia looked down. "I...I had a nightmare."

To his credit, Nico didn't laugh. I want to, so badly- like, big, tough Hunter Thalia, who always looks Goth, had a nightmare?

"What about?" Nico asked.

"My mom," she replied.

I looked back over the lake. I could identify with that.

"She was in the Underworld?" Nico asked softly.

"Yeah," Thalia replied. "And she was wandering around in the Fields of Asphodel, calling out my dad's name to save her."

Nico thought for a while.

"If it makes you feel any better, she can't remember any of that stuff now," Thalia smiled at him tiredly.

"I mean, she won't be in pain or anything," Nico continued. "She's just wandering peacefully."

"Thanks Nico," Thalia said, with a huge yawn. Then her eyes closed and she fell forward.

"Hey," Nico said softly. He caught her, just barely stopping her form falling out of the tree. She curled up against him, her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at me, his eyes kind of wide and scared. I shrugged, just go with it.

The water room gave a little splash to get Nico's attention was we turned to see Percy giving Nico a thumbs-up, a big grin on his face.

Nico blushed. Annabeth and I laughed.

Now I felt like a third wheel though. I didn't fit in with Shinigami, I was a human. But I didn't fit in here with the Greeks, even though they had accepted me, 'cuz I was a shinigami.

I looked out over the lake.

Suddenly I heard a noise to my left. My head snapped up I saw that Nico and Percy had noticed it too. They were on the defensive: Nico was shielding Thalia, who was asleep, and Percy had destroyed his water room to see better. We held our breaths, waiting.

* * *

**I know the Thalico scene would never _ever_ happen but i like Thalico.  
So if you don't like it too bad...**

**-S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or PJO**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

So we waited, tense and ready for an attacker to jump out of the bushes and maybe punish us for being out here. I mean, was exploring even allowed? I had no idea.

Then Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"Relax guys," he said. "It's just Rukia."

"What do you mean 'just Rukia'?" the short girl with black hair asked testily, emerging from where we had heard noises coming from.

"Nothing," Ichigo replied innocently.

"I sensed your reiatsu so I came to see what was going on," Rukia explained as she stood over Ichigo, who had relaxed and was sitting on the ground.

"So, what's wrong?' Ichigo asked. He lay down of the grass, his hands behind his head, staring at the sky.

I didn't sense anything wrong with Rukia, but I guess he knew her better. I glanced over at Nico, expecting him to look puzzled too, but he was totally out of the picture, fussing over Thalia and making sure she didn't fall out of the tree while she slept.

"What?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked at her. She sighed.

"Those two vice-captains are driving me crazy," she growled.

"You mean the ones Ukitake keeps around for no good reason?" Ichigo asked.

"Glad you think so, because everyone else seems to think they actually do some work!" Rukia replied. "I have to keep them from fighting every two seconds, and I have to pretend to smile while I'm doing it."

"Yeah, that must be hard for you," Ichigo said with a chuckle.

She smiled for about two seconds before beginning to rant again. "And to make things worse, Ukitake is not in the best of health right now."

"Is he ever?" Ichigo replied drily.

Rukia smiled. "You have a point," she said. "But it's just too much work for one person! Makes me wonder what they did while I was stationed in the Real World."

"You got it," Ichigo said, still staring at the sky.

Rukia gazed at him in confusion. "Huh? Got what?"

"What did they do before you came back?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. "They must be one sensible person in the place."

"There's the 4th seat," Rukia mused. "He has some sense."

"Get him to help out," Ichigo said. "Just because you're there to keep people in line, as always, doesn't mean that he should stop doing it too."

Rukia nodded.

"Yes, I am smart," Ichigo said.

Rukia laughed. "Idiot Ichigo," she said smiling. "But thanks for the advice. I'm sure it will work."

"Me too," Ichigo said, lying back down. She poked him in his side with her foot so he rolled flat on his face.

"Hey!" he said, sitting up.

"Bwahahahaha," she replied, grinning.

"Do NOT start me on that guy," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. They both laughed.

Okay, inside joke. Whatever.

Ichigo was about to ask a question when Rukia stopped him, one finger upraised. He looked miffed, but he paused and waited.

"You have to go," he said.

"Yes," she sighed. "You can sense the chaos in the 13th barracks from all the way over here."

"You can deal with it," he said.

"I don't want to deal with it _right now_," she replied. "But no one else is gonna get Ukitake ready for the meeting. I wonder if they even remembered the meeting."

"I'll come help if you want," Ichigo offered. "Just gimme a shout if you need me."

"Just call me name," Nico began singing softly.

"I'll be there," I joined him. We have nice timing.

Rukia looked utterly confused. Ichigo sighed and face-palmed.

"Don't even bother to ask," Ichigo said. "They're just being…"

"Guys?" Rukia guessed. She smiled. "I'm gonna go sort out that chaos."

"Enjoy," Ichigo said, grinning.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know you will enjoy bossing people around," Ichigo added. Rukia laughed and walked away.

Ichigo watched her enter the backdoor of the barracks, then face-planted in the dirt.

"Not cool guys," he said.

I started again, with a different song. "Now you see her…"

"Nya nya nya," Nico added.

Annabeth was of no help to any of us, she was too busy laughing her head off. Then Thalia woke up, totally confused, and only adding to the madness.

Ichigo blocked us out until it was inevitable, i.e. at the chorus. **(Btw the song was Kiss the girl from the Little Mermaid)**

"Guys, do you realize what time it is?" he asked.

"Stoop trying to change the subject," Nico complained.

"It's 11:55," Ichigo continued standing up.

"Crap!" Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I all said.

We all crowded around Nico so he could shadow travel us there.

"You do know where you're going right?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Nico replied. "Ichigo?"

"Shunpo," Ichigo said without hesitation.

"Suit yourself," Nico said.

"I am," Ichigo replied. Then we heard Ichigo start travelling, and everything went dark as we shadow travelled.

* * *

**They are in _so_ much trouble, mybe...  
You think they should be in trouble?**

**-S**


	11. AN

**To all my followers: sorry I stopped writing for so long, had my grade 9 exams (they basically decide what I get to be in life). I have started some new stories, two are okay, one needs lots of help. So R&R if you can.**

* * *

**S**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Bleach**

_**Chapter 11**_

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

If shunpo and shadow travel were not already banned in the Captain's meeting room, they would be banned now. We all materialized into the room, in between the lines of the captains. Everyone looked at us for about a second, then we scurried to our places.

I looked around. Almost everyone was there already. All the counselors were in their orange Camp Shirts.

Byakuya was glaring at Annabeth, while Renji looked visibly relieved and I swore he muttered, "Phew, that was close."

Tōshirō glared at us, but technically we were early, so he couldn't be all that angry at us. The 8th squad, led by Ise-san as usual, entered. Behind her, Kyoraku and three kids staggered in: drunk, sleepy or both. Poor Ise-san, who's idea was it to get those guys together?

"Now that we are all here, we can begin," the Old Man began. "I trust that everyone has settled down with their hosts."

I looked around. You could tell how everyone settled down by looking at how the room was arranged.

Soi Fon was standing proudly as the two mischievous boys, ummm…yeah, Connor and Travis cowered on either side of her. Percy snickered.

"Why don't we leave Connor and Travis here?" Thalia muttered.

Kira was the opposite; he stood as far away from the blonde girl, Silena, as his position allowed. She kept looking at him like she wanted to give him a make-over.

Unohana-san and Apollo's counselor, Will Solace seemed to be getting on fine, as did Hinamori-san and Katie, Demeter's counselor.

I was catching on to this god thing pretty fast.

Byakuya and Annabeth stood as far apart as possible, glaring daggers at each other. So Annabeth was standing right beside Kyoraku, who was still partially being supported by, and partially supporting the three guys: Clovis from Morpheus and Pollux and Castor from Dionysus.

Beckendorf stood proudly beside Komamura who looked just as proud to be hosting Hephaestus cabin. Hisagi, Alice (Hecate), Ryan (Nemesis) and Zane (Nyx) stood in a cluster.

Tōshirō wasn't happy to be beside us, but he managed. He wasn't blowing a blood vessel.

The violent brown-haired girl, Clarisse and Zaraki stood right beside each other, grinning from ear to ear. Scary. Kuroshitsuji stood with Nemu as usual, as if anyone wanted to stand beside him.

Ukitake was standing beside Zaraki, with Annoying 1 and 2 behind him and Rukia behind them. Every two seconds she whacked one of them on the head. I caught her eye, and raised an eyebrow. She grimaced at me.

The Old Man continued. "I have decided that to foster better relationships between the Greeks and the Shinigamis that they should train together."

The room was filled with many different reactions, some happy some not so much. Zaraki and Clarisse looked ready to hi-five. Connor and Travis looked more scared, if that was possible. Byakuya and Annabeth glared at each other from the corner of their eyes. But when he looked away Renji and Annabeth exchanged excited glances. Tōshirō sighed as the four of us snickered.

"Meeting adjourned. You will start training tomorrow," the Old Man concluded.

You didn't have to tell us twice. Everyone filed out as fast as possible. Clarisse and Zaraki were already planning sparring matches. Again I say, scary.

Rukia and I ended up leaving at the same time. I could see that she'd let Annoying 1 and 2 get as far away from her as possible. She looked annoyed again.

"How's the 4th seat?" I asked her.

"More useless than I first thought, but he can so _some_ work," she replied testily.

I looked behind Rukia to see Percy and Nico pretending to serenade us, while Thalia and Annabeth laughed. Shinigami flowed around them, glancing at them with puzzled looks. The other counselors were laughing too. Great. I was never gonna live this one down.

"We're going back to the hideout now, wanna come?" I said suddenly. Still don't know why I said that.

"Sure," she said. "I'd love to. And anything to get away from those idiots."

"Poor Ukitake," I said.

"And I already told the 4th seat to take care of things when the Captain returned so I'm free," Rukia continued. She looked up at me. "Let's go."

"As soon as the court jesters are finished their act," I said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Real World joke," I said.

"But I usually get your Real World jokes," she complained.

"Usually being the operative word," I said. She smacked my arm as we walked over to the demigods. Only Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were left. I wondered if they were hoping some pitying Shinigami would throw them a few coins for their performance.

"But you usually are the only person who gets them," I acquiesced.

"Of course," Rukia replied, smiling as we headed towards the 13th squad barracks. Percy and the others ran to catch up to us.

**3****rd**** Person Omniscient**

The group of six headed over to their hideout. The girls got reintroduced to Rukia and were soon chatting like old friends. Thalia suggested they climb a tree by the lake, so they continued their conversation up in the branches of one of the many trees by the lake.

The boys followed Percy out to the middle of the lake. He fashioned armchairs out of the water, and then sat on one, reclining it 'til he was almost lying down.

"Nice," Nico said, trying one out.

Ichigo sat carefully. The water was dry. Interesting. He reclined and looked up at the sky.

"Nice job today," Nico began.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"With Rukia," Percy added, smiling.

Ichigo sat upright.

"It's not…"

"Suuuuure," both boys replied at the same time.

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Let me rephrase that. I have no idea if she thinks that way too."

"But don't you know her, like, well?" Nico asked.

"Like, better than anyone else here," Percy added.

"Me and Renji," Ichigo replied. "He's been her childhood friend since before they became Shinigami, which was probably before I was born. Besides I've only known her for 2 years."

"Harsh," Percy said.

"And I don't think it's fair to tell her how I feel, seeing as how I don't have much more time with her."

What?" Percy and Nico asked.

"I'm going to lose my shinigami powers."

"When?" Nico asked.

"Urahara-san- one of my friends in the real world, you'll probably meet him soon- figures that I have about a month left. After that I won't be able o see spirits. So I won't be able to see Rukia."

"Sucks for you dude," Nico and Percy said.

"Well, Nico, I don't think you should even be talking, what with you and Thalia," Ichigo said.

"What…? Yeah, ok. Fine," Nico admitted. "I like her. Your point is?"

"You admitted it," Percy said, smirking.

"Don't talk, lover boy," Nico retorted.

Ichigo laughed. "You have Annabeth, and you don't have anything to worry about."

Nico nodded.

"Well, I'm a little afraid to ask her out," Percy admitted.

Ichigo and Nico mouths dropped open. "What?!"

"You mean, you haven't taken her on a date yet?" Nico asked.

"Do quests count?" Percy asked hopefully.

"No," Nico said flatly.

"Then no," Percy replied.

"It should really not be that hard," Ichigo said.

"You have no idea," Percy said. "She'd want to go the Planetarium, or some Museum somewhere, where I'd be bored to death. And I'd want to go to the beach, or some movie, that she wouldn't enjoy."

"That's rough," Nico agreed. "But at least you've kissed her."

"You guys have it easy," Ichigo countered.

"Huh, me?!" Nico asked. "The girl I like is a freaking Hunter of Artemis who's sworn off boys!"

"Ouch," Percy and Ichigo said.

"Well, at least she's in your age span," Ichigo added. "Rukia may look about 17, but she's over 100."

"Ouch," Percy and Nico said.

"But you seem to get along fine, regardless," Percy said.

"Probably because she stayed in my house…"

"No way," Nico said.

"In my room, in my closet for a while," Ichigo added.

"Not fair," Percy pouted.

"It wasn't like that," Ichigo said. "We're friends; I was helping her out."

The boys looked at each other than back at Ichigo.

"She didn't have anywhere else to stay!" Ichigo protested.

"Mhm," Nico said.

"Whatever," Percy added.

"Well, to our romantic endeavors," Percy said, pretending to hold up a glass to do 'cheers' with. All the other boys did the same, and made the same 'clink' sound as their 'glasses' collided. All three boys laughed.

The girls heard the boys' laughter from across the pond.

"Those guys are so crazy," Thalia said

"How do you keep Ichigo in line?" Annabeth asked Rukia. "He seems almost as out there as Percy."

"I bet he is," Rukia replied, smiling. She looked up through the tree to the sky, which was just beginning to darken. "He's pretty sensible though, when he wants to be. Fiercely loyal. And protective."

"Nice," Thalia said.

"How do you keep Percy in line?" Rukia asked.

"Threats," Annabeth said flatly. "Mostly through his Achilles heel."

"He told you?!" Thalia said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said smugly.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo explained that to me," Rukia said. "When I asked him how Percy could have survived Nii-sama's Senbonzakura."

"Wait wait wait," Thalia sad. "Byakuya is your brother?"

"Yep, my dead sister's husband," Rukia replied. "He took me in when I was small."

"Interesting," Annabeth said. "How do you deal with him?"

"I don't," Rukia replied immediately. "Not unless it's really important. Renji does though. I don't know how he does it."

Thalia grinned. "So…Renji or Ichigo?"

"What?!" Rukia asked.

Annabeth grinned.

"I don't understand," Rukia said.

"It's really clear he likes you," Annabeth said.

"And your reaction to that question proves that you like him," Thalia added.

"But, he's like 17," Rukia complained.

"And you are?" Thalia asked.

"About 150," Rukia replied.

Silence.

"It's okay," Thalia said at last. "I don't think he minds."

"But Renji and you are the same age," Annabeth pointed out.

"And we're both spirits, while Ichigo is human," Rukia pointed out. "But, it'd feel kinda weird with Renji," she continued, "like my best friends' brother or something."

Annabeth and Thalia nodded.

"So I guess that means its Ichigo," Thalia said with a grin. Rukia stuck out her tongue at her, but laughed.

Then she grew serious. "But I don't think it's fair to tell him, because he's going to lose his powers."

"Huh?" Thalia and Annabeth said.

"He is a human. And he defeated Seireitei's worst enemy, but he used all of his reiatsu to do it. And now it's fading. When it's gone, he won't be able to come here anymore, or to see spirits."

"He won't be able to see you," Annabeth observed softly.

Rukia nodded. The other girls were quiet.

"That sucks," Thalia said at last.

"I know," Rukia replied.

"What about you and Nico?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

Rukia coughed pointedly and looked at Thalia, a trait she'd learned from Ichigo.

"I don't know if he likes me," Thalia said.

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia said. "He looked like he was going to pounce all over me if I came close while you were sleep today."

"Plus you basically fell asleep on top of him, and he didn't push you off," Annabeth added.

Thalia blushed. "Yeah, but I'm a Hunter of Artemis. We've all sworn off boys. I don't know what lady Artemis would say if I quit the hunters for a boy."

"I don't think she'd mind," Annabeth tried to reassure Thalia. "I mean it's your choice right?" Rukia nodded in agreement.

Thalia tried to get the spotlight off her. "What about you and Percy, Annabeth?"

She blushed. "Well, I want to go on a date…"

"You haven't gone on a date yet?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"But I don't want to go anywhere boring, cuz then he would be bored," she continued as if Thalia hadn't spoken. "But I think he's afraid of the same thing. He doesn't want me to be bored on my first date either."

"Good luck with that one," Rukia said, sympathetically.

"I'm kinda bored now," Thalia said.

"So?" Annabeth and Rukia said at the same time.

"Let's call the boys over," Thalia said. "We can play truth or dare."

"No," Annabeth said, while Rukia looked confused.

"Yes," Thalia said. "GUYS!" she shouted. "Get over here!"

"Why?" came back 3 voices in unison.

"Truth or dare," Thalia yelled back.

There was silence from the lake.

"What is this 'truth or dare'?" Rukia asked.

"You'll see," Thalia said dangerously.

"Don't worry," Annabeth said in reply to Rukia's worried look.

"We're coming," the boys replied.

Thalia jumped down from the tree. She looked back up at us. "Come on guys! It'll be fun."

"She says now," Annabeth added, but she jumped down, followed by Rukia.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We all gathered under the girl's tree. I wondered what they had talked about.

Trust Thalia to come up with truth or dare. On the way there, we agreed to make it as miserable for her as possible. Well, Ichigo and I agreed. Nico glared at us.

We all sat in a circle. Annabeth sat right next to me, which I didn't mind. Ichigo sat on my other side and Rukia sat next to him. After a few seconds they turned to they could sit back to back. Which left Thalia on Annabeth's other side, sitting next to Nico. Nico looked pleased.

While Ichigo explained the rules to Rukia, I noticed that Nico was holding Thalia's hand. She didn't seem to mind. In fact she looked kind of happy.

"I'll ask first, since it was my idea," Thalia said. "Ichigo?"

"Oh no," he said.

"I'll go easy on you at first," she said. "Truth or dare?'

"Truth," he said. "I'm afraid of your dares."

"Ok, give one true adjective to describe each person's personality."

"Ok," Ichigo said. "That I can do."

He looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth's smart. Percy's loyal. Nico seems scary…"

"Hey!" Nico said.

"But he's actually kind. Thalia's fierce." Thalia nodded in agreement. "And Rukia…" He paused.

"Rukia's strong."

She blushed. "And pretty," he muttered.

"Hey, one adjective," Thalia said.

"My turn," Ichigo said, ignoring her. "Umm.. Nico, truth or dare."

"Dare," Nico said.

"I dare you to go to the 13th barracks and scare them. Tell the two vice-captains that you are the Spirit of the Lake."

Everyone started cracking up.

"I'm not done," Ichigo said. "And tell them that if they don't stop arguing, you will haunt then forever."

"I like that," Nico said. "Be right back."

He sprinted off towards the back door of the 13th barracks.

"He's gonna have too much fun with that one," I commented.

We waited about 10 minutes. To pass the time, I started making water shapes in the air, and the others had to guess what they were.

"Rabbit. Monkey. Ooh… that has to be Clarisse with her head in the toilet."

We heard screaming and colourful language form the direction of the 13th squad barracks.

Then Nico came running back. "Did it," he said. "Piece o' cake. Umm.. Annabeth, truth or dare.

"Truth," Annabeth said.

"Ok…I guess you can pick a song for each of us."

"A song?" Thalia and I said at the same time.

"I had a dare all ready with spiders and everything," he explained, "but she said truth."

"Can I get help with this?" Annabeth asked. "This is gonna take a while."

"Can we do it for couples?" I added.

"Why can't each couple pick a song for another?" Annabeth said. "Percy and I will pick Ichigo and Rukia's song."

"Rukia and I will pick Thalia and Nico's song," Ichigo said.

"Since when are we a couple?" Thalia asked. She didn't notice how hurt Nico looked.

"So what are you?" I asked, smirking.

"The two 3rd wheels?' Thalia asked.

"Lame," all the rest of us said.

"Nico and I will pick Percy and Annabeth's song," Thalia said.

"We can listen to them soon," Annabeth said. "But…Percy, truth or dare."

"Truth," I said.

"What is your best moment to date?"

"With Annabeth," Nico added. She blushed.

"I'd like to extend this dare," I said. "To all the couples."

"You start," Ichigo said.

"Ok, best moment, I guess. Titan battle, Annabeth took the Nakamura's poisoned dagger for me, so I wouldn't get stabbed in my Achilles spot. She nearly died for me."

They were silent. Annabeth shrugged. "What had to be done, had to be done." But she looked quite happy to be the reason for my best moment. "Mine would be, that time when I was kidnapped and you led the quest to save me. You even held up the sky for me." She touched the grey streak in my hair that was testimony to this.

"Awww," Thalia said.

"So that was what that was from," Ichigo mused.

"You're next," I said to Thalia.

She blanched. "Well, my best moment would be when we were in the Underworld, trying to stop Nakamura from stealing Hades' sword, and Melinoe came up as my mom. Nico stepped in front to me trying to stop her form torturing me. That was really sweet."

Nico blushed. "My best moment, is that quest when I accidentally shadow-travelled from the Underworld to China then back to the US. I collapsed. It was winter, and I was sure I was going to freeze to death. When I came to, Thalia was taking care of me. She told me I was with the hunters, and that I should hurry to get well, so I could leave." He smiled at her.

"They did that?" Annabeth said. "They hate boys!"

"One of the privileges of being friends with Percy, the only honorable male member of the Hunters, and Thalia, the lieutenant of Artemis. She begged for me to be rescued and nursed back to health."

"They shoved the responsibility on to me, of course," Thalia sad. "Since I was the main one who wanted to save you in the first place."

"Thanks," Nico said. He kissed her on the cheek. Thalia blushed.

"Awww," the rest of us said.

"Your turn," Nico siad to Ichigo.

"Mine would be when you came help me fight Grimmjow that first time," Ichigo said to Rukia. "That time with the gigantic crater in the ground. He definitely would have killed me if you hadn't been there."

"You would have found a way," Rukia said. "You always do. It boggles everyone's mind." She paused. "I guess my best moment would be when you came to save me form execution."

"The first time with Byakuya on the bridge? Or the time when you were actually on the hill?" Ichigo asked, smiling.

She sat up so he would fall flat on his back.

"Hey!" he said. She ignored him.

"Both," she said, quietly. "But especially on the hill. You were awesome. And I didn't see how you were going to do anything, but you had grown in strength so much since I had last seen you that it was a piece of cake for you."

"You liked it when I threw you down to Renji?"

"No," Rukia said, emphatically. She helped him up.

"Wait, you literally gave her to Renji?" I asked, "Why in Zeus's name would you do that?"

"Probably the same reason you gave Luke the dagger," Thalia, Nico and Annabeth replied. "He needed to do it."

"I guess I agree," I said. "But, Rukia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"Well. I dare you to put you hair in two."

Ichigo snorted.

"Ok," Rukia replied, glaring at Ichigo. She began rearranging her hair.

"For two days," I added.

"What?" she said. She sopped mid-plait. Ichigo burst out laughing. She shoved him. "This isn't funny!"

"No," Ichigo said. "It's hilarious!"

He hi-fived me.

"Whatever," Rukia said. "Thalia, truth or dare."

"Truth," she said.

"No dare for the fierce Thalia?" Annabeth teased. Thalia stuck out her tongue at her.

"Here is your punishment," Rukia said. "Tell the truth, do you like Nico?"

Thalia blushed up to her ears.

"Don't make us make you swear on the Styx," I added. "Tell the truth now."

Thalia sighed. "Yea," she muttered softly. I barely heard her.

"What was that?" I asked, my hand behind my ear.

Nico glared at me. "Don't press her, she already gave her answer." He glanced nervously at her.

"It's fine," she said.

"Look at the time," Rukia said.

"Crap!" Annabeth said. "If I don't get back in time for dinner, Byakuya's gonna kill me!"

"And Ukitake must be half-dead from fatigue from listening to his vice-captains by now," Rukia added.

Ichigo stood and helped Rukia up.

"Hope you survive Byakuya," I joked with Annabeth.

She took out her Yankee's cap. "Night Perce," she said softly, then jogged off.

Suddenly I remembered something. "Annabeth!" I said as I sprinted after her. "Will you, umm…well…"

"Spit it out," she said, impatiently.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" I asked.

Of course!" she said, grinning. "I thought you'd never ask! We'll decide when and where later." She put on her Yankee's cap and disappeared.

Then Ichigo and Nico were behind me. They hi-fived me.

"Awesome dude," Nico said. Ichigo nodded.

"Gotta go," Rukia said. She shunpo'd away.

"We should go too," I said.

"Before Toshiro kills us," Thalia added.

He headed off and soon reached the 10th barracks. Ichigo and I led the way, while Thalia and Nico walked two steps behind us, talking quietly.

* * *

**Yes! Thalico! I know it would never happen but I still love it.**

**-S**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**3****rd**** Person Omniscient**

Annabeth ran all the way to the 6th Squad barracks. She looked up at the setting sun. She hoped she was in time for dinner- Byakuya was impeccably punctual with all meals-with everything really. She slipped in to the dining room unseen through the door someone had left open. Everyone else was already assembled. She slipped to her seat beside Malcolm, across from Byakuya, just as the latter asked, "Where's Annabeth?"

"Right here," she said, taking off her Yankee's cap. He blinked a few times as if trying to figure out how she'd gotten there, but he couldn't say she was late. He narrowed his eyes at her. Annabeth smiled. They all sat.

Malcolm glanced at Annabeth and smiled as he saw her stuff the Yankee's cap in her pocket. Renji didn't know how she'd gotten here either, but he didn't question it. He sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Rukia had reached the 13th Barracks and had entered silently, closing the door behind her. She began to walk purposefully towards her room, as if she had been here for a while. She almost walked straight into the Vice-captains, who were running and tripping over each other, as usual.

"Rukia!" they said at the same time "Save us! We can't stop arguing."

'Go figure,' she thought.

"And if we don't," they continued, "the Spirit of the Lake is gonna come get us, and haunt us forever!"

Rukia managed, just barely, not to snort.

"The Spirit of the Lake?" she asked innocently, knowing that Nico had been their 'Spirit' in his dare. They nodded as they continued to bite their nails and worry.

"I'm as scared as hell!" Sentarō (the male one) said.

"What are you talking about? I'm way more scared than you!" Kiyone (the girl one) snapped.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Second seat Kuchiki, help us!" they wailed together.

Rukia reassured them best she could then went to clean up before dinner. Then she realized: it had been _Ichigo's_ dare. She smiled to herself; she really did like him. He was so considerate and sweet.

But he was less than half her age, and in a few months, maybe a few days, he'd just be a regular human. Rukia sighed; life just wasn't fair.

She looked out the window. She could just see the other four heading to the 10t barracks. She locked her eyes of Ichigo's orange hair, slightly taller than all the rest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

We headed for the 10th barracks.

"It's a loooooong waaaaalk," Thalia complained. "Nico, can you just shadow travel us there?"

Nico looked wiped. "Right now, I can only carry one person, besides myself."

Thalia looked happy. "Ok, bye guys! Let's go Nico."

"Hurtful," Percy complained as they shadow-travelled away.

"We can shunpo," I said suddenly. "Come on its easy."

"Well, I don't have your reiatsu-thing- ma-bob," Percy said slowly, "and I'm not into wearing a skirt so…"

"It's not a skirt; it's a kimono with a wide-pants foot!" I refuted hotly. "And you don't have to have reiatsu, I can shunpo you there."

"If you say so…" Percy said, still skeptical. "Just don't drop me."

I rolled my eyes. "Please."

He grabbed on to my sleeve, and I shunpo'd to the 10th barracks.

We arrived in the courtyard, among people whispering about shadows and creepy occurrences. I wondered if the news about the ghost at the 13th barracks had reached this far yet.

Toshiro stood nearly under us, a vein pulsing in his head. Nico and Thalia stood nearby.

"Will you please WATCH where you're SHUNPO-ING!?" Toshiro yelled.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Hard to gauge it with an extra person."

"What are you even doing coming back here so late!?" Toshiro continued ranting.

"It's not that late," Thalia said quietly.

Toshiro sighed. "Just go! We have training tomorrow morning at 7 and you'd better not be late!"

"Sir yes sir!" Percy and Nico said saluting. I snickered- only those two would do that. And only they could get away with it, seeing as how Toshiro had no clue they were mocking him.

We went inside quickly.

"I hope Annabeth managed to weasel her way out of Byakuya's wrath,' Thalia said.

"If he so much as touches her…" Percy fumed.

"Easy tiger," ( ) I said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"She's smart," Nico said. "And she was Renji and Malcolm on her side."

We went to our rooms and quickly went to sleep. I'd bet Toshiro would train us harder than the others tomorrow just cuz of today's escapades.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

So… training…with Toshiro…who was still angry with us form last night escapades.

Ichigo grouped himself with us, but I figure Toshiro would have grouped us together anyway, what with everyone still talking about the shadows and creepy feelings from last night and Nico's shadow travel.

The shunpo had been kind of like the shadow travel. Except like Ichigo told me later, the shunpo is just a really fast step, a flash step literally. So you don't need shadows to do it. Cool.

Anyway, we mostly did training with swords and stuff. So Ichigo and I did the usual fighting with wooden swords and dummy's like we do at Camp Half Blood. Ichigo kind of fought like Luke, but with way more surprises and tricks up his sleeve. But the way he barely dodged my attacks I guess my attacking form the side technique was kind of new to him. Nico did some sword training with us as well. Thalia went off to practice with her bow and arrow not too far from us.

In one of our water breaks when I splashed water over my head as was my tradition ever since my first fight with Luke, Ichigo asked. "What other weapon does Thalia have?"

"How do you know she has another weapon?"

"She seems pretty confident and used to fighting on the front lines, whereas usual archers –ones that I know anyway- aren't. She must have a back up weapon, besides the shield. What else does she have?"

Talk about perceptive. "She has a spear and shield combo," Nico explained.

"Thals," I called to her. She let one more arrow fly and turned to us.

"What?"

"Ichigo wants to see your spear."

She grinned. Thalia took out her spear and brandished it before throwing it and the bow and arrow target. It landed right on the bull's eye.

"Nice," Nico said appreciatively. Ichigo nodded.

Thalia smiled at him. "You should see when the Hunters of Artemis train. We almost NEVER miss our targets."

The guys who had been training behind us stopped, watching us with keen intent.

"Artemis?" one of them wondered aloud.

"Yeah," I answered, "She's the Greek goddess of hunting and maiden-ship."

"Like, no kids," Nico clarified. Just hunters."

"No boys either," she added. I tried to hide my snicker at how sad she sounded about this.

"She hates men," Nico added.

"She doesn't mind Percy though," Thalia added.

"Cuz I'm awesome," Percy said.

"No you're no dude," Ichigo continued.

"Don't lie," Nico finished grinning.

We all laughed. The shinigamis looked totally blank.

"So, Thaila," Ichigo asked. He held out his wooden sword. "Can we battle?"

"Me with my spear and you with a wooden sword," Thalia scoffed.

"Ah no, I'll use my real sword if you want," Ichigo said, grinning.

"Cool," I said like a kid. "Me next!"

"No fair, you got to go already," Nico protested.

"No bankai Ichigo!" one of the shinigami yelled. He laughed. The others laughed as well, but most of them looked really nervous.

"I want a turn too," Nico said.

We decided to take another look at each other's swords before the fight. Thalia's sword and shield were already out. Nico's sword was short made of black Stygian iron. I showed my bronze perfectly-balanced sword Riptide. Ichigo took out his sword. It was gigantic- almost as tall as Ichigo with a hilt wrapped in bandages. He stuck it in the ground next to him.

"This is Zangetsu," he said, looking at the sword like he knew it personally. I half expected it to grow a face and grin at us from the sword blade.

The rest of the braver shinigami who had been still standing around nearby disappeared.

Thalia and Ichigo flew at each other at full speed.

It felt like it should have been a hard fight to watch, cuz both of them were moving so fast, but that's what demigod eyes and ADHD were for. I followed Ichigo as he seemed to fly inside Thalia's spear range and try to strike at her as she brandished Aegis. Ichigo barely flinched at the shield as he brought his sword down on it.

Thalia jumped back, surprised that Aegis hadn't had its usual effect, but she recovered quickly and moved back so Ichigo was within striking range of her spear again. She thrust at him. However, in the process, she kinda destroyed the wall behind Ichigo as he dodged and ran sideways.

Whoops. Now Toshiro was definitely going to kill us.

The fight continued, as Thalia and Ichigo destroyed the courtyard. Ichigo lost a bit of his fancy skirt-pants clothing-thingy, and Thaila lost a piece of her hair as she barely dodged Ichigo's sword (Nico gasped at this part- lolz). Thankfully those were the only casualties before we heard:

"STOP STOP!"

Crap. Ichigo and Thalia slowly came to a stop, breathing hard.

Toshiro literally stormed into the courtyard, which was now empty of shinigami, but full of rubble and shrapnel.

I turned back to look at Thalia and Ichigo. I could see a few bruises popping up black and blue on Thalia's arms and face and on Ichigo's arms, legs and face.

But that was nothing compared to how purple Toshiro's face was turning. Nico and I turned to face him properly. Thalia and Ichigo slapped hands and laughed, telling each other 'Good fight!' as they began to walk slowly towards us.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" he yelled at us.

"We had a fight," Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"It wasn't that serious, honest,' Ichigo added, seeing the look on Toshiro's face darken.

"OH REALLY!?" Toshiro yelled in our faces. "Do you SEE the state of this courtyard?!"

Was about to give a witty response but Ichigo shot me a glance to shut me up.

"We're sorry," Ichigo said.

"Sorry doesn't' fix this courtyard!" Toshiro shot back.

"We can fix it," Thalia offered.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo sighed and nodded.

Toshiro began to turn back to his regular colour.

"So what do we do now?" Nico asked, kind of to us, and half to Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed. "I will regret this later but…just go. I'm done training you- none of you need any of this type of training anyway." He glanced up at us. "Please try not to break anything or give 10th squad a bad reputation or..."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, we'll behave," Ichigo summed up, still looking serious. How he managed to say that and still be respectful, I don't know. I have to get him to teach me that.

Toshiro glared at Ichigo, as if to say 'watch it'. Either that or 'you're in charge' which I would resent, but grudgingly accept. We would just get lost in Soul Society by ourselves anyway.

Toshiro actually smiled as he shoo-ed us out of the ruined courtyard.

So we went exploring with a tour guide this time.

First we visited the 8th squad barracks, which wasn't really anything special. Castor and Pollux and this big bearded guy in a pink dress thingy were all relaxing and drinking sake or sleeping while this strict looking woman in glasses with her hair pulled up yelled at them. Ichigo waved as we passed, yelling "Good luck, Nanao-chan!" She almost glared at him.

"Are they always like that?" Thalia asked.

"Yea, Kyoraku-san is pretty lazy, but he can do work when he's ready," Ichigo explained. "He is pretty old- he was one of the Old Man's first students."

"You mean the really old guy who always has that staff and sits in that really big chair?" Nico asked.

Ichigo nodded while I snorted.

"He's the Captain Commander," Ichigo explained. "Yammamoto Genryuusai."

"Look, it's the 6th barracks!" Nico yelled. I started running.

"Remember Byakuya's there," Thalia warned, smiling. My run slowed to a brisk walk, while the other's laughed at me.

"It's really quiet," Thalia whispered as we got closer. Ichigo stopped.

"That's because Byakuya's there," he said. He leaned against the wall. "We'll wait till he leaves?"

"Agreed," all three of us replied.

After about 5 minutes Ichigo stood up."He's gone; I think he went into his house."

The noise level in the courtyard immediately picked up. I heard talking and laughing, and the sound of wooden swords clashing.

Needless to say, I led the way inside.

Annabeth and the red haired vice-captain and Malcolm were in the middle of a crowd of shinigami, all focused on a game of shogi Annabeth and the red-haired guy were playing.

A shinigami looked up and grinned at us. I put my finger to my lips; this was a top-secret stealth mission. Soon the whole crowd knew I was there, and I swear, shinigamis are the worst actors _ever_. If Annabeth hadn't been so into the game, I would've been found out long ago. I crept up silently behind Annabeth, ready to attack.

Ichigo and Nico exchanged grins.

"She's not gonna like that," Thalia whispered. I shushed her as I covered Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth jabbed me in the stomach with her elbow. I may have the Achilles Heel, but the breath still rushed out of me. It's a miracle that I managed to stay upright. And it's a miracle Annabeth's arm was still intact.

Worst of all, with her other hand; she set up a play in the board game.

Red-head frowned. Some shinigami around us exchanged grins and nodded. Apparently there were a lot of bets on this game.

"Two seconds, Seaweed brain," Annabeth said to me without turning around. She was rubbing her elbow. "I'm about to beat Renji at shogi."

"Oh yeah?" Renji said cockily. He glared at the board some more then slowly moved a piece. Annabeth grinned as she moved one of her pieces, captured one of his and said calmly: "I win."

Shinigami were paying each other right and left, while Malcolm and the other Athena kids grinned beside Annabeth. Renji stood up and helped Annabeth up from the ground, shaking hands with her.

"Good game," he said.

"Renji hasn't been beat in shogi forever," one shinigami pointed out.

Annabeth grinned. "Good game to you too, Renji."

She turned to us.

"Hey guys. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what happened?"

"Yeah, Toshiro kick you out?" Renji asked, folding his arms. "Cuz I'd advise you guys stay anywhere else but here."

"We didn't get kicked out," Ichigo said just as testily as Renji.

"Toshiro gave us permission this time," Thalia added, grinning.

"So we' were just wondering around, with a tour guide this time," Nico gestured to Ichigo. We all chuckled while the shinigami looked lost. Ichigo frowned and hit Nico over the head.

"So we decided to drop by," Percy finished.

"While Byakuya was inside," Ichigo added.

"Yeah, he left us to clean the courtyard again," Malcolm said, coming over to join the conversation. "Guys," he was referring to Annabeth and Renji, "I set them to cleaning up the shogi game and stuff before the captain comes back.

"Good," Annabeth and Renji said at the same time

"If you guys wanna help clean…" Renji offered.

"No thank you," Nico said quickly.

"Yeah, we already trashed our courtyard," Thalia added.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo and Thaila had a practice fight," I supplied. "Only with real weapons."

"Smart move," Malcolm said sarcastically, walking away.

"So yeah, this is kind of a hi-bye," Ichigo said. "Cuz I already sense Byakuya coming back."

Renji nodded. He turned to the crowd of people milling around behind him 'cleaning' and whistled softly. Soon they were all orderly cleaning like they had been doing nothing else all morning.

"Nice," Ichigo said.

Renji grinned. "Thanks."

"Bye guys," Annabeth said. "I'll tell you when next I can get away."

"Later," I gave her a peck on the lips that lasted a little too long for a 'peck'.

"C'mon, lover-boy," Ichigo started pulling me towards the front gate.

As we exited the front gate, inside got all quiet again. It was as if we had never been there.

Those guys were good…


	14. Chapter 13

**Discliamer: I don't own Bleach or PJO**

_**Chapter 13**_

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Next we went to the 4th Squad barracks. Apollo cabin was staying here, so I figured any craziness was possible. But the place was eerily quiet.

"Is it always like this?" Nico asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Unohana-san can be pretty scary, but she's alright," Ichigo replied.

"What did you say, Kurosaki?" we heard a soft voice ask form behind us. We all jumped about a foot in the air, even Ichigo.

"N-nothing, Unohana-san," Ichigo replied nervously.

She smiled a smile that was on the border of creepy.

"How are the Apollo cabin mates doing?" Ichigo asked, to make small talk.

"Oh, we're getting along swimmingly," Unohana replied airily.

An Apollo kid emerged from one of the nearby buildings.

"Food is good to me

I eat as I sit in trees

Ummm…"

He stopped short when we saw Unohana and ran –literally ran- back inside the building. I'd never known an Apollo kid not finish his haiku. Never.

"Their rhyming hasn't gotten any better," Unohana sighed.

By this time Thalia, Nico and I were backing away slowly. Ichigo didn't turn but he sensed that we were no longer beside him.

"Well…" he began.

"We will meet again Kurosaki," Unohana said, before turning and going back into the 4th squad barracks.

Ichigo turned looking at us incredulously.

"What?" Nico said. "Did you see what she did the the Apollo kids? She's freaky!"

Thalia nodded in agreement.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started walking again. We followed him.

"Just don't get on her bad side," Ichigo said glancing back at us. "She may be in charge of the medics in Seireitei and not in charge of any combat groups, but she's about the same age as Kyoraku-san and has about the same skill level."

"No way," I said. "That is not possible."

"Believe it," Ichigo said, grinning.

"Not with the Naruto reference, please," Nico groaned. "I'm begging you."

But it was too late as I had already begun doing the 'Naruto run' towards the 2nd squad barracks.

"Who's here again?" I heard Nico ask from behind me. "Hermes cabin?"

"Yep," Thalia replied. "They're always joking around and stealing stuff," she told Ichigo. He snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Naruto," Thalia replied.

"They won't be like that here," Ichigo said.

"Worse than the Apollo cabin?" Nico asked.

"Much."

We approached big iron gates as usual, but they were closed. Inside was quiet, a luxury never before appreciated by the Hermes cabin.

"Are we…" I began.

"No, we are not going in," Ichigo said firmly.

"Why not?!" I whined. "I wanna see the Hermes kids behaving themselves for once~!"

"Soi-Fon is the captain here."

"The short lady with the blue wig?" Nico asked

"That's her hair," Ichigo sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "She is also the leader of the Stealth Force."

"Ouch," Nico said. "I'm feeling sorry for the Hermes guys."

Ichigo started walking again. "And she only puts up with me because I'm on good terms with Yourichi."

"Who?"

"Like her idol. The captain before her. She's cool."

Suddenly Ichigo stopped in front of us.

"What?" Thalia asked.

The tree above our heads rustled as Soi-Fon herself landed softly, like a cat in front of us.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san, demi-gods," Soi-Fon's voice was strangely deep for a woman, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Hi!" I happily, and stuck out my left hand for her to shake.

Soi-Fon looked at me, then at my hand, then at Ichigo.

"Did you give him sake?" Soi-Fon asked.

Ichigo snickered and shook his head. "He's completely sober."

"Hey," I protested.

"Oh, so you're not?" Soi-Fon asked. Behind me, Thalia and Nico were falling over each other with laughter.

"At least I'm saner than them!" I said, pointing at Nico and Thals.

"At the moment; yes…"

"Hey!" I heard Connor's voice from the other side of the wall, "It looks like Soi-Fag's gone!"

"PARTY!" Travis translated. On the other side of the wall, music blared and I could literally see the wall shaking from the base-line of the music.

Soi-Fon jumped back over the wall quickly in order to deal with the loud party-throwers. The music stopped as abruptly as it started.

"She's like a ninja!" I said. I did the Naruto seal with my hands. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Please no," Thalia said. "We cannot handle any more Percy's. One is already a handful."

"Much less one 'drunken' Percy," Nico smirked. I hit him over the head.

"Where to next?" Thalia asked.

"First squad barracks where the Old Man himself lives," Ichigo replied. "And no we are not going inside there either. It's where we always have meetings so I guess you'll see it soon enough."

"So he runs the place right?" Nico asked.

"Not really, he's just in charge of the Shinigami. There is a king and a council of 46 that makes major decisions. But to us, yes Old Man Yamamoto is the big boss or all bosses."

I nodded, that made sense. Like a President and a general of the military-like-person.

We walked past the 3rd squad barracks next. All the Aphrodite kids were outside sun tanning, rubbing suntan lotion on each other, reading fashion magazines, with sunglasses on. The vice-captain: a skinny guy with blond hair stood around, wringing his hands and looking uncomfortable, trying to tell them to get up and do some work. They weren't listening. I heard Ichigo snort.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at Kira-san's hair…"

We all looked, and promptly snorted. He had bright pink highlights in his bang.

"That is so sad…" Thalia said between giggles.

Ichigo somehow managed to keep a straight face when Kira looked up and saw us. Ichigo waved while the rest of us ran. We knew the terror that was Aphrodite children.

"OMG!" one of the girls squealed. "Look at him!"

Ichigo, like the ultimate idiot, looked behind him.

"Girls, girls, we can…" they gathered in a huddle to discuss some evil form of torture (probably make-up) for our poor unsuspecting friend.

"Ichigo, RUN!" Nico and I yelled. Thalia beckoned to him. We set off running, hoping he was behind us.

We heard his footsteps.

"Are they following?" Thalia asked.

"Nah, like half o them had manicures and the other half had pedicures…they're not moving anywhere for now," Ichigo panted.

"We barely escaped!" Nico said.

"Yeah, did you see what they did to poor Kira?" I asked, chuckling.

"So, what's this?" Thalia asked, pointing at the next barracks.

"5th squad," Ichigo said. "Hinamori's acting vice-captain at the moment."

"Demeter's here," Nico said, pointing to a garden growing peas, rice, and corn and of course, wheat.

"That was not there yesterday," Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's how Demeter is," I said. "If we go inside she'll be offering us cereal."

"Moving along," Nico said quickly.

"This is the 8th squad," Ichigo said as we passed. We heard serious shouts and weird sound coming from inside, almost like gears turning?

"Hephaestus," Nico and Thalia said at the same time.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Nico added.

"We'll leave them to it," Ichigo said grimly.

"The 9th squad is so quiet," I offered.

"That's weird," Nico said. "Compared to all the others…"

"It's peaceful," Ichigo said.

"It's Hecate and them," Thalia added. "Quietness is freaky."

"I'll take your word for it," Ichigo replied.

"SO this is 11th?" I asked.

Ichigo nodded.

The gate was open, unlike all the other squads and a large head with a weird spiky hairstyle with bells stuck out the door.

"Hey, Ichigo!" he roared.

"Crap," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Who is that?' Thalia added.

The man came outside. He had a wooden sword in his hand. His head was actually kind of small for his body, which made his body pretty darn big.

"It's been a while Ichigo," he boomed.

A small girl with pink hair, dressed in the same uniform popped up on his shoulder. "Berry-kun!"

Thalia snickered. "Berry-kun?"

Two other men, one bald and the other with a bob cut some freaky colours on his eyelashes stuck their head out the door as well.

"Hey it's Ichigo!"

"Look you're famous," I said. He frowned at me.

"Hey guys," he said to the shinigami.

"Well don't just stand there," the ban with the bells said suddenly. 'Come inside. And bring your friends too!"

SO we all went inside.

"That's Zaraki," Ichigo explained, "Captain of the 11th squad. The girl with the pink hair is his lieutenant Yahciru. And the bald one is Ikkaku, while the pretty boy is Yumichika. They are like his 3rd and 4th in command."

We stepped inside to see a whole bunch of Greeks and shinigami knocked out and groaning on the floor.

Nico Thalia and I exchanged scared looks.

"Come on. They're all sissies. Except this one." Zaraki jerked his thumb at Clarisse.

Nico groaned.

"Come on, pretty boy, fight me!" Clarisse was yelling at Ikkaku. "I don't want to fight him," she gestured at Yumichika. "He's too much like a pretty boy."

"But I am a pretty boy! And I don't want to fight with such a barbaric girl anyway," Yumichika replied haughtily.

Ikkaku glanced over at us, tiredly. "I've fought you already Clarisse," he pointed out. "I wanna fight this one," and he pointed his wooden sword at me.

* * *

**Thnx for reading...  
Plz review**

**-S**


End file.
